Waiting Forever
by Divergentcake4four
Summary: Love is weird and timing is a funny but an important aspect of love. Fate mingles with the special bond developing between Tris and Tobias, causing them to lead separate lives. Luck has never been their friend. Everything ranging from success and happiness to failure and heartbreak greets the both of them. Will they ever realise their love for each other before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my third fanfic on divergent. Be sure to check out my other two 'Sleep My Angel' and 'Forget Me Not'. I hope you like this story. Please leave a review to motivate me into updating stories fast!**

To Tobias,

You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Thursday 6th of April in my house. There will be a magician and you can come to my house at 2pm. It is over at 6pm. I hope you will come.

From your best friend,

Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

Yes, I will come over on Wensday.

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

It is on Thurday not Wednesday. You can't bring Coco to the party because mum says so. She is a smelly dog.

From Tris

* * *

To Tris,

I don't care wot your stupid mom says. I am bringing Coco with me.

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

You are stupid and an idiot. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She will brust the balloons.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

Then I am not coming.

From Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

Fine.

From Tris.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Eaton,

I think there is a problem going on between Tris and Tobias. They are currently not on talking terms. I don't what happened. Tris won't tell me. I hope you can fill me in on the situation. I wanted to make sure that Tobias is coming to Tris's birthday party. She will love to have him there.

I can't wait to meet the mother of this charming young man. See you on 6th!

From Natalie Prior.

* * *

To Tris,

I am very happy to come to your birthday. Thank you fro inviting me and Coco.

Form your frend Tobias.

* * *

To Tris,

I had a gud time in your party. Sorry Coco brust the balloons and pooped on your mat. See you at skool tomorrow

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

It's okay she pooped because mom says she needed a new carpet anyways. Dad is a bit mad though. He said he liked the old one.

Look at Ms. Wu's nose. The biggest nose I have ever seen.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

I no and she has the biggest snot ever. I think we should tell the police about an alien teaching us maths with the smelliest breath ever.

Form Tobias.

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Eaton,

I would like to have a word with you about Tobias's performance in the classroom. I have noticed a change in his behaviour and his note-writing problem. I would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.

Yours sincerely,

Ms. Wu

* * *

To Tobias,

I hate that we don't get to sit together in class anymore. I am stuck behind Peter, the nose picker. He is so gross. What did your mum say about Ms. Big Snot?

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

I no Peter is so gross. He eats his boogers. Mum kept laffing about it. I don't no why. It is boring sitting in the front with Big snot and her smelly breath. She keeps on lucking at me. Have to go.

Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

Okay miss purrfect. I no how to spell it.

From Tobias.

* * *

Hello form France! I am enjoying here a lot wid mom and dad. I saw Eiffel Tower. It is hot here so we went to a swimming pool. It has a big slide. It is cool. I broke my arm sliding down. I went to the hospital and a doctor in white coat fixed my arm. He put a plaster around it. I have a new frend Will. He signed my cast. You can too. I think I will becum a doctor like the man who fixed my hand. See you in 2 weeks!

Tobias.

* * *

Hello from Lundin! I am enjoying a lot in the rainy season. I dance and play in the rain. I have a new friend Marlene. She has a best friend Uriah. They are very cool. Uriah calls her a Pansycake when she refuses to play with us. I am having very much fun with mom, dad, Christina and Caleb.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tobias,

Why aren't you inviting me to your birthday party? Everyone is invited. Are you fighting wid me?

Form Tris.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Prior,

I apologise for not inviting Tris to Tobias's 11th birthday party. Tobias is of the age where he wants to be surrounded by boys instead of girls. I could see how hurt she was yesterday when I talked to her.

How about me and Marcus arrange a movie and dinner party for both of them? I will let you know when it is planned for. Give my love to Tris.

Yours,

Evelyn Eaton.

* * *

To Tris,

It's good you didn't come. The party sucked. Stupid Al dropped the chip bol. We had no chips left. Coco brust the balloons and ate my cake. Red-head cried and left because he wet his pants. I think we should call him Wet Red Head form now on. I no I hurt you. I am sorry. I will take u to movie and dinner party wid mom and dad on 5th july.

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

I am sorry about your party. Drew is a wierdo. He is a big party pooper. I will ask mum and dad about the cimena. Look at Big snot's skirt. She luks like my grandma. So old and –

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Prior,

I would like to discuss Tris's behaviour in class these days. She has grown a bit talkative and has a note-writing problem. How does 4 pm sounds?

Yours Sincerely, Ms. Wu

* * *

.

To Tobias,

Why r we sitting so far? I don't want stupid Eric to read my note. I hate my seat.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

I no. Luk out for urself Tris, Smelly red-head Drew is sitting behind you. He is very smelly. Are you going to cimena?

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

I don't think mum and dad will let me go to the cinema tonight. It's so irritating sitting behind frizzy head Lauren. Why does this happen to only us?

From Tris.

* * *

TO TOBIAS,

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

XOXO

* * *

To Tris,

You wrote that card didn't you?

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

Why would I send you a valentine's card?

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

Ha! How do you no it was a valentine's card? You sent it to me. Oh my god! You _love_ me. You want to _marry_ me.

Form Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

Shut up! I sent it to u as a joke. Now let me study. I don't want to get caught by the teacher.

From Tris.

* * *

To Tris,

U are such a bore these days like a nerdy nerd.

From Tobias.

* * *

To Tobias,

Leave me alone. I want to study and go places like universities and have a future unlike you Tobias.

From Tris.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Second will be out soon. You must have noticed a lot of spelling errors. they have been made on purpose to show that two kids are very young and foolish. Also, some spelling mistakes may have a great significance at the end. This story idea is based on Cecelia Ahern's novel 'Love, Rosie'. Please follow, favourite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the second chapter. If the relations between any of the characters is not clear to you, feel absolutely free to PM me or leave a review. I am excited about this story. Enjoy!**

Dear Ms. Reyes,

Tobias Eaton won't be able to attend school today due to a dentist's appointment.

Thanking you, Marcus and Evelyn Eaton.

Dear Ms. Reyes,

Tris Prior won't be able to attend school today due to a pre-scheculed doctor's appointment.

Thanking you, Andrew and Natalie Prior.

To Tris,

Bring a change of clothes. I don't want to be seen roaming in school uniforms. Ugh. Meet you at the corner at 9 AM. This is going to be the best birthday you ever had Prior!

From Tobias

P.S: Happy 16th!

Dear Ms. Reyes,

Here is the medical report for Tris Prior's stomach pumping. Thanking you for understanding the situation.

Yours sincerely,

Andrew and Natalie Eaton.

To Tris,

Hi, how are you? I no I am sorry for landing u in the hospital. I hope you are getting better. Best part is you are missing four days of school. Also, we have double maths on Mondays form now onward. Big Snot is teaching us again. Your mom is guarding the doorstep like a hawk. Thank your sister you got this letter. You should try and love(not!) Christina. Well, you owe her big time… Anyways, I am officially declared as a 'bad influence' for you.

Also, do you remember anything that happened on your birthday? If not then… Well, at least we got to try out our fake IDs. I can't believe the bartender let you go, you had your birth date as 31st February! You can trust your sister to pass it on. She's mad at your mom for not letting her drop out of college. Zeke and Shauna are having a baby which means I am an uncle! Zeke was laughing when I told him what you and me did.

Get well soon you alco, I have never seen a human being turn so green in the face. I think I have found your talent Tris ha ha.

Form Tobias

To Tobias,

It feels awful. My head is pounding. I have never felt so ill in my entire life. Mom and dad are going ape-shit. You don't get any sympathy in this madhouse. I am going to be grounded for the next 30 years and being "prevented" from seeing you because you're "such a bad influence". Yeah right whatever.

Anyway, it doesn't really matter because we are going to see each other in school. No one can "prevent" us from seeing each other then.

Can't believe we have double maths on Monday. I'd rather get my stomach pumped again than see Ms. Big Snot. About the night in the bar….

Besides taking shots, puking everywhere and the sound of sirens I don't remember anything specific. Is there something I should know?

See you in school tomorrow!

From Tris

To Tris,

Glad to hear everything is as normal as usual. Mom and dad are after my life. I can't believe I am actually looking forward to go to school. At least no one will be there to nag us.

From Tobias

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Prior,

Following the recent actions of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton, we request an urgent meeting with you on Monday at 3 pm. Mr. and Mrs. Eaton will be there too. We need to discuss about her behaviour and come to an agreement on a reasonable punishment.

Yours sincerely,

Ms. Reyes

Principal

You have an e-mail from Tris:

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Suspension!

I can't believe they are really going to suspend us. Holy shit! Old bogey is really coming for us. Oh this is the best punishment ever! I will be sitting in bed all day long nursing a hangover instead of doing double maths on a Monday.

Thanks for taking me out! You're a real friend.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Suspension!

I no right!? We just had some fun. Well, get ready for the bad news. I have to work with dad in his office. Licking stamps and faxing documents.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Office

Really? For the entire summer? That's a bummer. I am enjoying four days of suspension on the sofa, eating chips, drinking cola Hahahah.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Lazy cow

You eat ur chips. I am enjoying work. There is a hot chick. I am so gonna nail her.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Hot chick

Puke. Gag. Vomit. Who's the unlucky girl?

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Nita

She is Nita. Long legs. She's 18. Two years older than me? totally. I already made a move. We are dating now.

You have an instant message from Tobias:

Tobias: Tris! Listen to me pls.

Tris: No

Tobias: Come on!

Tris: are you going to stop if I say no again?

Tobias: No

Tris: Whatever

Tobias: What's with you?

Tris: I don't want to get caught or suspended Tobias. Mr. Amar is the only teacher with whom I don't have a bad reputation.

Tobias: Fine. just one thing.

Tris: No.

Tobias: Virgin boy is no longer!

Tris: no longer what? An idiot?

Tobias: virgin boy!

Tris: who's the unlucky girl? Puke. Gag. Vomit. Please don't say it's Nita.

Tobias: Tough luck it's Nita

Tris: Well what?

Tobias: Just say something

Tris: I don't know what to say. I am not that friend who is going to slap your back and ask for gory details.

Tobias: Tell me what you really think

Tris: From what I've heard about her. She's a slut.

Tobias: Oh come on! You don't even no the girl. You call anyone who sleeps with anyone a slut.

Tris: Eh Tobias, slight exaggeration there. I call anyone who sleeps with different people every day of the week sluts.

Tobias: You no that's not true

Tris: It's KNOW not NO. When will u learn?

Tobias: Oh my god! You've been going on about it since we were five. Stop it already

Tris: Yeah exactly so by now you should have listened to me.

Tobias: Oh forgot I said something

Tris: Tobias I am just worried about you. I know you really like her but she is not a one-man type of girl.

Tobias: Well she is now

Tris: Are you going out with her?

Tobias: Yes

Tris: YES?

Tobias: You sound surprised

Tris: I didn't think she dated people. I thought she just slept with them.

Tris: Tobias?

Tris: Ok I am sorry

Tobias: You need to stop doing that Tris

Tris: I know I do

Amar: You two to the principal's office!

Tris: BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. IT'S TOBIAS'S FAULT. HE IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME.

Tobias: Shut up. Don't drag me into this.

Amar: Tobias! You both had to complete the assignment I gave you fifteen minutes earlier.

Tris: I told you. It's him. He distracts me a lot Sir.

Tobias: I just had to tell her something and it just couldn't wait.

Amar: Oh I see…Congratulations Tobias!

Tobias: How do you know?

Amar: if you would ever pay attention in my class, you will get to know how to make chat rooms private.

Tobias: So everyone can read this?

Amar: Yes.

Tris: Hahahahah

Amar: Tris!

Tris: Hahahaha

Amar: Tris!

Tris: Yes sir.

Amar: Outside the class right now!

Tobias: Hahahah

Amar: You too Tobias.

 **A/N: Hi again! Leave a review if you liked this chapter. Check out my other fanfics on divergent 'Sleep My Angel' and 'Forget Me Not'. Please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I am back with another chapter. If the relations between every character confuses you, don't hesitate to PM me. Enjoy reading!**

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Lynn's house party

Hiya long time no see…I haven't seen you all summer long. I hope you're not working to death at the "office". There's a party at Lynn's house tonight. I don't want to go there alone…. anyway, whenever you are free call me or leave an e-mail for me.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Lynn's house party

Tris, this is a quick response. I won't be able to go to Lynn's with you. Promised Nita that I will take her to the cinema. Sorry! You should go, have fun!

Tris,

Hello from Portugal! The weather is pretty enjoyable. The hotel, where I am staying, is fantastic. If you were here you would've gone crazy. Mom and dad are always on the beach. There are not much people here my age. I have packed my suitcase with those little shampoos, lotions and soaps for you! The bathrobe is too big to fit into bag though. See you when I get back!

Tobias

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Catching up?

Hi! I heard you got back from Portugal. I haven't heard or seen you around much this summer. How about meeting at the cinema?

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Catching up?

Sorry been busy since I got back. Can't see you tonight but surely will drop your present passing by.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Gift from Portugal

Didn't receive my gift last night. I want my little soaps. Ha ha.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Gift from Portugal

Heading to Nita's parents' house. Will drop your present when I get back.

To the most inconsiderate asshole of a friend,

I'm writing this letter to you because I know if I say what I have to say, I will punch you in the face.

Tobias, you promised this was going to be the summer of our lives. Has it?

I feel like I don't know you anymore.

Oh, who was Tobias? Yeah, that guy. I used to go to high school with him. Didn't see him after that.

I don't want to be "that" friend. Every time I message you, all I get in response is a stupid rushed e-mail. Are you so busy you can't take out five minutes to talk properly to me?

I know you have Nita and your office work. But hello? Your best friend's still here!

You have no idea what this summer has been like. Ever since we were kids, we pushed out every single person that would probably end up as our friend. We blocked everyone until it was just you and me. You always had me and I had always had you. But does it really seem like it? Do we have each other now?

You might not notice it because you aren't in the position that I find myself in. I feel like those other people who tried to become our friend but were met with turned backs. I feel like those people. I don't want to be one of them.

Whenever you cancel our plans, I end up watching tv with mom and dad. It's highly irritating and boring being with them. All they do is nag me.

I know you've found your "someone special" and I am happy for you. But what about me? I thought we shared a special bond or whatever it is you and I have. Maybe, it's just that since I haven't had a 'real' relationship with anyone, I may be feeling this way.

Anyway, my point is that I don't want to become one of those easily forgotten people, so important at one time, so special yet years later a vague face with distant memories. I want to be best friends FOREVER, Tobias.

I am extremely happy for you. I really am. But I feel like I've been left behind. Maybe our time has come and gone. Maybe your time is meant to be spent with Nita. And if that's the case I won't bother sending this letter to you. What am I even doing writing this letter if I am not going to send it? Okay, I am going throw this letter away.

Tris.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Bea!

Hiya Bea! I haven't called you that in a long time. Well, are you doing OK? I haven't heard or seen you in a very long time. I am sending this e-mail because whenever I call by your house, you're either in the bathroom or not there! Should I begin to take this personally? I won't because I know my Bea would tell me what the problem is to my face.

Anyway, once this summer is over we'll see each other every day. You'll see me so much you will get sick of my face! It's crazy that we have only one year left at School. Then I'll be studying in Medical college and you'll be hotel manager extraordinaire.

I really miss you Tris. I miss your jokes, your irritating chatter, things just aren't the same without you! Everyone in my family feels like they haven't heard from you. Mum misses you more than she does me when I am away. And oh, Coco misses you!

From: Tris

To: Tris

Subject: Toby!

I missed you too this summer. By the way, my chatter is NOT irritating! Anyways, it's not because of Nita that I am not seeing much of you. I think I finally get her. I know one thing for sure, she doesn't like to be called a slut…. I don't know why but women are funny that way.

Also, did you hear Mr. Amar got married this summer to our dearest Mr. George! I swear I will never look at MS-word the same way. I agree it's hella crazy that this is our last year together at School.

Well, it's your 18th birthday soon! Do you want to go out and legally celebrate your birthday? (Well, legal for you) Let me know.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: 18th birthday!

Good to hear you're alive, I was up all-night worrying! I would love to celebrate my birthday with you but Nita's parents are taking me and my parents out for dinner to the Grand! How posh is that?! Sorry.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: 18th birthday

Well, Happy birthday! Enjoy the meal.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: DISASTER!

Oh no Tobias! I can't believe this at all. I was just talking to your mom and she told me the bad news. It's the worst news ever. Please call me whenever you can your stupid boss keeps telling me that you can't take call during working hours. Seriously, QUIT!

Call me as soon as you can, I feel so horrible!

 **A/N: Hi again! As you must have read, the letter written by Tris was never sent, so don't confuse yourself. Please leave a review, favourite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to check out my other divergent fanfic 'Sleep My Angel'. Enjoy!**

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Disaster!

Oh my god Tris! This can't be happening. I am so pissed off. Dad got a boring job in L.A. I don't want to go there. I have only one year of school left. I don't want to leave you….

We need to talk about this, figure out a way that I can stay here in Chicago. This is really bad, Tris.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Stay with me!

Hey don't go! Mum and dad say you can stay with us for the year. Finish school and then we'll decide where we want to go. Please stay! It'll be absolutely fantastic living together. It's exactly what we wanted when we were kids….to live together. We can do so many things we used to do when we were young, remember?

The time we did 'Santa Watch'…we talked using walkies talkies. Even though we could hear more static than our own voices, we thought we were so cool. I had the 7-10pm watch and you had the 10-1 am watch. You were supposed to wake up but you didn't…so it was just me, screaming into the talkie, asking you to wake up. Well, guess what?! I saw Santa and you didn't. Boo-hoo!

If you stay Tobias, we can stay up and talk all night. We can sneak out to late night parties together…think about how much fun it'll be.

Talk to your mum and dad. Convince them! Anyway, you're 18 you can whatever you want to. If you can't stay with me, at least stay with your brother Zeke. Your parents can't say no to that.

Dear Tris,

I hate to do this. I hate to say goodbyes and it's not goodbye anyway because you're going to come over and visit me all the time. Promise me.

I have to go now….I'll miss you lots.

Love,

Tobias

P.S.: I was awake that night. My battery had died and I saw Santa too.

Tobias,

Hey buddy! It's going to be alright. Once you are settled there, you are going to enjoy the place. I promise I'll visit you in a few days. I miss you. This place isn't going to be the same without you. Don't worry about Tris, her life won't fall apart without your presence. Take care of yourself little brother. If you want I can keep an eye on Tris as well, she is like my lil sis anyways.

Love,

Zeke (+Shauna)

To: Christina

From: Tris

Subject: Urgent big sis advice needed!

I can't believe everyone I love is gone…he's gone and you're gone. Why'd you have to go and 'find yourself' in France? Why couldn't you find yourself in the mirror or the room next to mine? I really miss you Chris.

I can't stand the fact that Tobias broke up with slutty Nita two weeks before he had to leave. He spent the entire two weeks with me, day and night, which was just like earlier times. We actually had so much fun…it leaves me sadder than before. That idiot should've spent that time away from me instead of being with me!

Stupid Al threw him a going-away party. He didn't really mean it, he just wanted an excuse to throw a party. To be honest, they both never really got along. Not after the 'chip bol' incident and the 'Wet red head' incindent. We decided to leave his party and went to the club/bar where we held your surprise 21st. Tobias pretended to be a bouncer and refused to let an entire bunch of people in! The manager of the bar didn't seem to notice his little play. We both spent hours pretending to be bouncers and refused entry. After a while, we got bored and headed in for some drinks. Well, I bet you can easily guess what happened next, we wept about him leaving….that was the worst yet the best night I'd spent with him.

My life is getting more and more depressed these days. No one talks to me at school. Tobias and me always pushed out anyone we couldn't stand and I guess those people are enjoying my misery. The teachers like it. Some of them even congratulated me for holding myself together after him leaving. You won't believe how much Tobias would hate me if he gets to know that I am actually paying attention to what the teachers say. I feel like they're the only ones talking to me. It's so bad Chris.

I wake up in the morning and I feel like there's something not quite right about this. I feel like something's missing and then I remember ….my best friend is gone. He is really gone. My only friend. It's stupid for me to rely so much on just one person. It's coming back to me now.

Sorry for whining on and on…let's talk about your new life. How are you doing in France? What about your French class? Dad wants to know if you want some money and if you have found yourself yet. Mom worries about you Chris. They both are a little upset about you dropping off from college. But don't worry, they are nice people. They wish you all the best for your future and finding yourself. So, have you met anyone? I heard that the French are very yummy. Not like Chicago boys. If you have a few spare men, send them my way. I love you big sis!

From: Christina

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Urgent big sis advice needed!

Hello my darling sister!

I thought about what you said and I have come to a conclusion that it's good idea that he's not here for your final year in school. I think you know how BAD you both do when you're together! Also, this may be the year where you don't get suspended. You have a chance of making mum and dad proud. I know how you feel like. I am also alone here. You may won't want to hear what I am about to say but it's true. You're only 17 and within the a few years, you won't miss him much.

You and Tobias have your entire lives to catch up with each other. I can promise you that soulmates always end up together. Shitty and slutty ex-girlfriends like Nita don't matter as time moves forward. **Best friends stay together forever!**

I am doing fine in Paris. My job in the restaurant is going on well. Tell mum and dad that I haven't found myself yet and I may have found someone else in the run. A tall, white and handsome stranger…

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I apologise for the short length of the chapter. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters which I promise are full of twists you didn't expect were coming. Please review, follow and favourite! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the extreme delay in updating this story. This is an extra-long chapter to make up for the delay. I'll be posting the next chapter very soon, probably by Saturday. Enjoy!**

Dear Ms. Beatrice Prior,

We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted in the Los Angeles University. The freshman year starts in September. Congratulations! L.A. University is delighted to have you.

Yours thankfully,

Charles Timothy

Los Angeles University

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: I got in!

Woah! I got in L.A! I am so excited. You better not move a muscle, Mr. Eaton, because I am finally coming to meet you. Oh, it'll be wonderful! We'll be together every day even though we're in two separate colleges. At least now we don't have the chance to get suspended.

E-mail me or call me as soon as possible. Everyone is very excited for me. I am going to be the first Prior child to go to college. Dad has warned me that I shouldn't "find myself" anywhere like Christina did. She's in Paris, working at a restaurant and has apparently met a very handsome chef 'Will'. She says she's in _love._

Tobias! I am so happy. The phone hasn't stopped ringing all day. Mom is calling everyone in the family to let them know. The neighbours are sending me flowers. Mom is arranged a small get-together, sandwiches and a few cocktails, not a big deal. Caleb is happy that I'm leaving so he can be more spoiled. I'll miss that brat even though he never talks to me. I'll miss mum and dad but right now I can't get over my excitement. Of course, I'll miss them when I leave for L.A.

Love, Tris

P.S. Some day when I'll be a hotel manager maybe you can be the call-in doctor. My kitchen staff will poison someone and you can come help…. Oh, it's going to be absolutely fantastic.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Los Angeles!

Congratulations Tris! I am so happy for you. I can't wait for you to come here. We are going to spend our time at universities together. Yeah, we're in separate colleges. I am in AMSC. I can't believe they took me in. Must be some hilarious joke for them! When are you coming?

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: September

I won't be there until a few days before the semester starts in September. I have a huge pile of things to sort out. Also, there is a ball at the end of my last year at school. Would come over for it? Everyone will love to see you and I need someone to go with. It'll be amazing. We will have so much fun together. We can annoy the teachers. Just like old times…think about it.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: The ball

Yes! Of course, I'll go with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

 **You have an instant message from Tris**

Tris: Where are u? We are at the airport, holding a card with your name on it. I have already tried your house and mobile no. Don't know where else 2 call. Are you okay?

Tobias: Hi Tris. Just got ur message. Open your inbox and check the e-mail I sent u.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Sorry!

I am so sorrryyy! Things got messed at the airport. It has been a total nightmare. I don't know what happened but my name wasn't in their computer when I went to collect my ticket. I have been here for hours trying to book another flight. All of them are booked because people are returning home for holidays, you know what etc. I am on standby. So far, there aren't any flights available. This is horrible.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Flight tomorrow!

Listen dad talked at the airport ticket counter, there is another flight available at 8am tomorrow. You can catch that one and be here by 3pm. We'll have five hours to dress up. Don't wear your tux in the flight, you'll ruin it. Call me or text me or whatever if you get a ticket.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Flight

Okay missy, I won't wear my tux in the airplane. I am just standing and waiting for the lady at the desk to tell me if seats are available.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Flight

Bad news. The flight is booked. No seats available.

From: Tris

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Flight

Oh Tobias! Shit. Think. Think. What can I do? It seems that we can get you here every bloody day except tomorrow. God must be mad at us. Do you think it's a sign from the almighty?

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: My fault

It's my fault. I should have confirmed my booked seat twice. Please with a capital P, go to the ball. Find someone else to go with you. I am sure there are plenty dying to go with you. Take tons of photos and enjoy yourself! Sorry, Tris.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: My fault

It's not your fault. Anyway, let's be realistic, it's not doomsday. Make sure you get your money back for that flight, those idiots. I'm going to be over there in a little while. We're going to enjoy the time of our lives. Well, I should start looking for a man now…

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Manhunt

Any luck? Did you find the lucky guy?

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Man found

Of course, I found a man. What a stupid question! I'm insulted that you even needed to ask.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Mystery man

Who is he?

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Re: Mystery man

None of your beeswax.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Invisible man

Hah! I knew it. You haven't found one. I knew it!

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: No invisible man

Yes I did.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: No man

No, you didn't.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Yes, man!

Yes, I did.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: What man?

Then who is it?

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Almost a man

Al….

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Al?

AL?

AL THE CHIP BOL AL?

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Re: Al?

Maybe…

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: HAHAHAHA….

Ha ha ha ha you're going to the ball with Al?! I can't believe it! Al, who scared Drew so much that he peed in his pants at my 11th birthday party? Al who caused mass hysteria in my house and ruined my party? Al who lifted your skirt in front of everyone to reveal your pink underwear? Al who picked his nose along with Peter? Al who followed us home from school every day and singing, "Tris and Tobias up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" and made you cry and ignore me for a week? Al who spilled beer on you at my going-away party? And now you're going to the ball with him? Tris? With _him?_

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Yes

Yes, yes and yes. Please stop e-mailing me because mom is trying to make me look nice. She also has been reading your e-mails and wants you to know that he won't be lifting my skirt tonight.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: AL

Well, may I suggest that you wear earplugs when you talk to him. I assure you that he isn't one hell of a small-talk maker. His long conversations aren't interesting as well….hee hee

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Re: AL

Stop taking his name again and again. Stop talking about him Tobias. You know as well as I do that I can't go to the ball all alone. He was the only person available at the last minute thanks to you. The only things I have to do with him is to take photographs. Mum and dad want to have memories of their daughter going to her last school dance. The tables seat ten so I won't even have to talk to him. Anyway, he may have traumatized me as a child but he's not half bad.

I see Tobias, you're enjoying this aren't you?

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: AL

Not really, I'd love to be there with you instead of him. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do….

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Re: AL

I wish you were here too. Well, I am going to get ready. I'll let you know what happened tomorrow.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Ball

Hey Tris! how was the dance last night? I bet you're nursing a hangover. Let me know how it went tomorrow. I can't wait any longer! I want to no every little detail.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Ball? Helloo?

Did you check my last e-mail? Tris, are you alright? I keep calling your cell and there's no answer. What's up? I hope you are preparing for your big move to L.A.

Call me when possible.

 **You have an instant message from Christina**

Chris: Tris! stop avoiding Tobias. Tell him how your dance went. He has started e-mailing everyone, trying to find out what happened to you. If you don't tell him about it, I certainly will! That poor guy has missed you so much and just wants to know what happened, when and where.

Tris: Well, I won't certainly be telling him who did who.

Chris: Ha ha

Tris: Not funny.

Chris: It's hilarious. Come on, it's been three weeks now!

Tris: Are you sure about that?

Chris: About what? Telling him what happened?

Tris: No, about three weeks?

Chris: Yeah

Tris: Holy shit

 **Tris has logged off**

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Tris? Helloo?

Are you there? I haven't received a call or a text or an e-mail from you in weeks. In w _eeks._ Are you having problems with your internet connection or something? Please tell me you are on a plane to L.A.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Please!

Please talk to me, Tris! Are you mad at me? You no I couldn't get a ticket to Chicago. Come on, Tris! Did something go wrong at that dance? Are you alright? What have you been doing all month long? Stop ignoring my calls. This is getting ridiculous. Why can't anyone else tell me what's going on with you?

Answer me please!

Mrs. Prior,

Hi Natalie, it's Tobias here. I was wondering about what happened to Tris. She hasn't been answering my calls lately. Can you find out and tell me If she's mad at me or something? It's unusual for her to not respond to my texts. Truth be told, I am getting a little worried myself. No one picks up the phone when I call the landline. Are you all on a trip to somewhere? Please let me know if everything is OK as soon as possible and tell Tris to call me.

Best wishes,

Tobias

Dear Evelyn,

Tobias has been contacting us for a week and he sounds extremely worried about Tris. I know you're worried about him worrying about Tris. So, I thought I should write to you to let you know the situation…..

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: You're not moving to L.A?!

My mom told me that you're not coming to L.A. What happened? Is everything alright? I'm getting sick of leaving messaged in your voice-mail. Are you mad at me? Is it because I couldn't attend the ball? You know why I couldn't come over. I want you to know that I am always here for you. No matter what. I bet you already know that.

Whatever it is, I'll help you out with it. I will understand if it's something you don't want to share with me. But please tell me you are FINE. I'm going crazy here, wondering what's going on. If you don't get in touch with me, I am booking a flight to Chicago to see the situation myself.

From: Christina

To: Tris

Subject: Coming over

Hang on, lil sis. I am coming over to help you. Everything happens for a reason. Just take deep breaths and relax. You are going to be alright. Maybe Los Angeles wasn't for you, perhaps this is the right path for you. My sweetie, don't worry, I'll be there soon.

To Ms. Beatrice Prior,

Los Angeles University acknowledges that you won't be accepting your position this year.

Yours sincerely,

Charles Timothy

 **You have an instant message from Al**

Al: Can't believe this is the decision you have made. You know I am not up to it. I'm moving away as I had planned. Hope everything works out for you.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Help

Oh god, Tobias! What have I done?

 **A/N: Hi guys! This is the longest chapter I've every typed in one sitting. Hope you enjoyed reading about the ups and downs of this couple. Please favourite, follow and review. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, here it is. The awaited chapter of what happened to Tris at the graduation party. Enjoy reading!**

Tobias,

Thank you for being supportive. Honestly, I thought you were going to scold me about what I have done with my life. But you didn't. You seemed a bit uncomfortable around me. Don't be a stranger please. I really need the support of my best friend right now.

These last few weeks have taught me some valuable things. Life isn't going to turn out the way you want. In your head, you can have a clear sense of which direction you're heading in. You feel excited about something but the paths change. The directions confuse you and east becomes west and north becomes south. You no longer have any idea about what's going to happen.

Even if everything's haphazard, one thing's for sure that you have to face the consequences of your own actions. I will have to do it too.

I have always given up on almost everything. There isn't much that I have done in my life. But this is what I am trying to do now. I am not going to give up on this. If I have done this, I will deal with what comes.

I am going to have this baby. I may not be the best mother in the world but I'll try. Try my best. But I am really scared, Tobias. The baby is going to be with me every day of my life. I can't excuse myself from taking care of it. I can't back out anymore. I have to do this.

Love,

Tris

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Baby

I know it is difficult to become a mother at eighteen but I believe in you, Tris. I no you can do it. I can't deny the fact that the baby is going to be in your life everyday but I promise you it'll be the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to you.

It will make you feel a thousand different emotions. It'll make you laugh, cry, shout and make you independent.

I am always there for you, Tris. I'll help you no matter what. Everything else happening in your life can wait, you have far more important work to do.

I no you'll be an excellent mother.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Re: Baby

It's KNOW not NO. Grow up will you, Tobias?

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Re: Baby

See, you have already started behaving like a mother.

 **You have an instant message from Tobias:**

Tobias: I asked you for only one favour!

Zeke: What are you talking about?

Tobias: I had told you to take care of Tris. Look what she's gotten herself into!

Zeke: Oh…right, how are you feeling about it?

Tobias: I don't know how I feel about her being pregnant. She is very young, extremely young to be a mother. She can't even take proper care of herself, what will she do with the baby? She doesn't eat her greens. She goes to sleep at one in the morning and wakes up at ten. She doesn't have any experience in changing the diaper of a baby. What is she going to do? What about all her hopes and dreams? What about college? How is she going to fit in? How is she going to make friends and find the love of her life?

Zeke: Deep breaths, Tobias. Her parents are very understanding. They are ready to support her until she's ready to stand on her own feet. I bet she will be just as fine.

Tobias: But her parents are working! I no she's intelligent and all that. But I don't think she has convinced herself about the situation as much as she tries to convince me. I truly wish that everything goes well for her. If only I had gotten a flight and made it to the dance, Zeke.

Dear Christina,

For a change, let my words of wisdom rain down on you. Never ever in your life get pregnant. 'Pregnant'. Look at that word, repeat it over and over again in your head and tell yourself not to ever get pregnant.

You don't have any idea what I'm going through. My once flat stomach has become a large bump. I feel fat, sick and bloated. I feel extremely tired. I just sit on the couch and wonder about how on earth I am going to deal with the baby. I can't gift it to anyone. It's my permanent gift.

Every day, mom drags me to Lamaze classes, where there are couples ten years older than me. They make me learn how to breathe properly. Mom talks to the other couples and tries to befriend them. So far, it seems no one is interested in a pregnant eighteen-year old who just dropped out of college. She says that they are jealous of how well I do in Lamaze classes. Mum and I have never laughed this hard ever before.

Also, the doctor said that I need to start getting proper sleep and eat green vegetables. It's hilarious that I am the one giving birth and I am still being talked to like a child.

Best wishes,

Tris

Mr. Tobias Eaton,

You are invited to the christening of my beautiful daughter Leah, as you are her godfather. It is on 8th June. Look presentable for a change, Tobias.

Love,

Tris

Dear Tris,

It was wonderful to see you and Leah. She is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. She entirely resembles you with those blue eyes and golden hair. She may be a girl of few words but I am besotted with her. I felt like stealing her and bringing her home to L.A.

That's a lie, I felt at home when I was in Chicago. I almost didn't take the flight back. I love living in L.A. But it's not home. Chicago is home. I enjoyed being with you.

I have met some really great guys here but they are nothing compared to you, Tris. They aren't my real friends. I haven't kicked them in the shin, teased them about their long nose, stayed up all night on Santa watch with them, play with the water hose in the backyard or seen them getting their stomach pumped. It's hard to beat that.

However, I see I have been replaced by your amazing daughter. You are so obsessed with her. I am too enchanted by her that I forgive her for throwing up on my (new and expensive) suit.

I no you are pretty busy now. But, whenever you feel like taking a break, to unwind and relax, feel free to come over. I'll help you out with the cost of the airplane tickets. Plus, my parents are insisting that you pay us a visit. They are also captivated by your charming daughter.

When you will meet, I want you to meet someone, Myra Jacob, she's in the same classroom as me. You both would get along well. You have to meet her when you come over.

College is tougher than I expected it to be. I rarely get time for myself these days. It's like I get up at 5 and study, then go to college and study there, then come back home and study. I bet what I have going on is much easier than what you have. Anyway, I am heading to bed now. Sweet dreams to you and baby Leah.

Lots of love,

Tobias

Bonjour Christina!

How is my big sis doing in France? Probably in a café, munching on a croissant and sipping coffee in a stripy white t-shirt…Oh, who says stereotypes are dead and gone!

Thanks for the present you send to Leah. She loves the pink, fluffy and GIANT! Teddy bear you got her. She sends sloppy kisses your way. It's getting difficult day by day to handle her. She just won't stop crying at night. She screams all night long. I wish I could make out the words coming out of her tiny mouth. I may be supposed to know what to do when she cries but I don't. I don't know anything. I take her out in public and she screams and cries. You won't believe how much work she is. Everyone gives me disgusting looks when I can't get her to stop crying. Humanity has officially come to an end.

I have gained so much weight. I wear plus size tracksuits to cope with my huge bum. My stomach has flab which won't go when I shout at it. I don't fit into my clothes before pregnancy anymore. I threw away my belly tops yesterday. My hair is sticky and feels like straw. I don't look like me. I don't feel like me anymore. I feel that I've grown ten years older than what I am now. I can't remember the last I went out, the last time I had a drink or the last time I properly brushed my teeth. Everything is a complete mess. My life is a mess.

Mum says that it'll pass but time seems to move slow when Leah cries. Talking about mum and dad, they have been a great help to me. They not only have been taking care of Leah but they're making all the payments. I swear I am going to return every penny they've spent on Leah. I don't know when I will move out of the house, get a job and probably a life.

Tobias has met someone in L.A. He seemed pretty happy talking about her on the phone. So, I suppose he is happy being with her. I guess she feels the same way too. Anyways, I have to go. My daughter is crying again. Write soon.

Love,

Tris

Dear Tris,

It was good to see you and Leah. I'm glad that you both are doing well. Mum and dad were delighted to see you in Chicago. They have put up the pictures of Leah all around the house. I feel very proud being the godfather to a very amazing goddaughter.

Happy 21st! I am sorry, I can't be there with you. I have my final exams of this semester in uni. The books are so thick that I don't think I will be able to make it through. I don't no what I will do if I fail. I've been dreading this time of the year. Myra was asking after you, I no you don't no her but she feels like she nos you after all I've told her about you.

Love,

Tobias

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: Hi!

It was dad's 50th birthday last weekend. We went out for dinner to Hazel, remember where you and slutty Nita went for your 18th birthday? It was pretty simple evening. It was good to let my hair down and knock down a glass of red wine. I hired a babysitter for Leah. So that was the high-point of my weekend.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Nothing?

Ah come on! Something interesting must've happened that night. You are not allowed to send brief and non-descriptive e-mails.

From: Tris

To: Tobias

Subject: 3-year old kid

Excuse me! I have a three-year old kid at home. I can't go out just like that and have a wild night. My child expects me to return sober.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Apologies

Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as insensitive. I just meant that you need to enjoy your life as well. Take care of yourself too not only Leah. I know you have a lot on your mind and I promise you a relaxing weekend when you visit me in L.A. Sorry if I hurt you, Tris.

Dear Christina,

I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I am 23 but I feel like 43. I am so bloody tired. _All_ the time.

I love Leah with all my heart and I'm glad of the decision I made, but I'm exhausted.

I feel as if life has been sucked out of my body. It's sad to know that, that's how I feel with mom and dad around. Their help has been great but what am I going to do when I move out? I don't know how will I cope with the world on my own. I think I need to face these things now. It's time I gather myself- get an apartment and a job.

I need to be independent. I think it's time that I finally grow up, Christina. My baby is going to start school in a few months. I can't believe it's happening so fast. Leah is going to go to school and meet other people, have a life of her own. I need to pick myself up and stop feeling sorry for myself. Life is hard.

I guess it's hard for everyone. Things don't come easily to anyone. Lately, I feel like there's this wall between Tobias and me. We live in separate worlds now. He has his own amazing life at college. He calls every night and tells me about what he has been up to during the week and I don't have anything to talk about except Leah. I don't know what to talk about with him anymore. My entire life revolves around Leah. I have nothing to talk about except her.

Anyway, I have decided to pay him a visit in L.A. I'm going to finally face up what my life could have been had Tobias got a flight and had made it to the dance. I would have not spent the night with Al. There would have been no Al and no baby. I could have gotten a college degree. I could have been a career woman. I know I shouldn't bring the consequences of my actions down to him. But If he was there, there would've been an exciting and eventful journey in life ahead of me. I think I need to face what could have been in order to accept who I am.

Lots of love,

Tris

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please review, favourite and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Have been busy as a bee lately. Because of the delay, I have uploaded two chapters for you wonderful readers. (The next chapter will be uploaded after an hour approximately after this update)**

 **Enjoy!**

Dear Christina,

I hope you're doing well in Paris. How's Will? Send my love to him. As you know, Tris returned from Los Angeles recently. She seems upset about something. I was afraid of exactly this, Christina. I was afraid that this small visit to Tobias will make her think of the opportunities she has missed. She needs to see the positive side of this. Can you try and find out what is troubling her? I have tried getting some information out of her mouth but she doesn't say

Lots of love,

Mom

 **You have an instant message from Christina:**

Chris: Hey you!

Chris: Hellooo, Tris? I can see you're online.

Chris: Heyaa!

Chris: I am going to irritate you until you reply

Chris: Trissy….Trissy!

Chris: Trissy! Hey!?

Tris: Hi there…

Chris: Why do I feel that you are ignoring my messages and calls?

Tris: Not ignoring, I'm just extremely tired. Sorry.

Chris: It's alright. How was the trip? Was any of it really like the pictures?

Tris: Yeah, it's better than the pictures. Tobias showed me every place he possibly could in a week. It is fabulous city. We didn't have a minute to spare. He took great care of me and Leah.

Chris: As he should. Where did you go?

Tris: He showed me around his college campus to show me what its really like to study in a university. The weather was really nice. It was fabulous and just great, Chris.

Chris: That sounds like a perfect vacation.

Tris: It really was. It would have been a great place to study…

Chris: I'm sure it would have been. Where did you stay?

Tris: In his parent's house. Their house is really lovely. It seems like his dad is making loads of cash at his new job. Well, it isn't something new.

Chris: I suppose it's not. What did you do? Tell me something exciting. There is never a dull moment between you two.

Tris: Sorry, nothing great to tell you.

Chris: Come on! There must be something. So, how is he? How does Tobias look? I haven't seen him for ages. He must have grown up and all.

Tris: He hasn't changed much. He still looks like the same old Tobias. As funny and lovable as usual. He really spoiled me. He took me to a new place every night of the week and didn't let me pay for anything. It felt good to be free.

Chris: You are free, Tris.

Tris: I know but I don't feel like I am really free. Being there with him in Hollywood made me feel like a normal 23-year old. I could roam in the streets at night without having to look out for someone, crack jokes I didn't have to explain later and not get interrupted to applaud at a silly dance. I felt like me, Tris, not mummy or mom or mama.

Chris: I understand but isn't being back with Leah makes you happy? And if things were going great, why did you return a week before you planned? Did something happen?

Tris: Not really worth mentioning.

Chris: Ugh, Tris. Did you have a fight with him?

Tris: I wish I did.

Chris: Then what happened?

Tris: It's an embarrassing story.

Chris: What did you do?

Tris: I made a show of myself.

Chris: Ah! When haven't you made a show of yourself in front of Tobias!? He's your best friend. He doesn't mind seeing you crazy for an evening.

Tris: It's nothing like the usual drama. It was more than that. I might have thrown myself into something and the next day, I was mortified.

Chris: Oh my god! Did you and Tobias…?

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your support. I love to read your reviews. Be sure to leave one. Good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris: Calm down!

Chris: I can't! This is too bizarre. Tobias is like my little brother. You couldn't have…

Tris: WE DIDN'T!

Chris: Goodness gracious! Then what happened?

Tris: It is very embarrassing. Please, don't go crazy on me.

Chris: Tell me, Prior.

Tris: I kissed Tobias

Chris: I knew it! If it wasn't _that_ then it had to be this. How did it happen? What did he say? Did he kiss you back?

Tris: No, he didn't kiss me back.

Chris: Oh, do you mind that?

Tris: To be honest, I do.

Chris: Sorry, Tris. But I'm sure Tobias will come along. He is your best friend. He'll understand. He is probably just shocked. I always knew something would happen between you two.

Tris: I don't know what got over me that evening. Was it something I ate that made me feel dizzy? Was it something he said that I misinterpreted?

We were sitting in a park, catching upon each other's lives. We talked so fast we didn't have time to breathe. We joked and laughed hard at every one of them. But then, all of a sudden, the laughing died and there was this silence. The weird and uncomfortable silence. What the hell was it?

It felt like the clock had stopped ticking, like the earth had stopped spinning, like everything was blurred except both of us. All we could in those few minutes was to just stare at each other. He looked perplexed but kind of amused, just how I felt. It was like he was seeing my face for the first time. I couldn't have imagined observing my best friend's facial feature, his eyes, nose and lips, in a different way. That moment was so enchanting that I pressed my mouth to his. I seized the moment. This feeling that was sending my heart into frenzy felt foreign? It was none another than Tobias who made me feel this way.

Chris: Wow. What did he say?

Tris: Nothing.

Chris: Nothing?

Tris: Uh-huh. Absolutely nothing. He just kept on staring at me.

Chris: So, how do you know he didn't feel the same?

Tris: Myra came bounding over. We had been waiting for her. She said something to Tobias but he didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying. So, she snapped her fingers in front of our faces. Then she repeated herself "Tobias, did you tell Tris the good news?"

He just blinked and she wrapped her arms around him and told me that they're engaged. They're getting married. I was extremely flabbergasted. I came home.

Chris: Oh Tris.

Tris: What the hell was that silence?

* * *

Zeke: What kind of silence?

Tobias: A weird and uncomfortable silence

Zeke: Right but what do you mean by weird?

Tobias: Unusual, not something I have experienced before.

Zeke: Was it any good?

Tobias: Yes

Zeke: And that's bad?

Tobias: Yes

Zeke: Why?

Tobias: Because I'm engaged to Myra

Zeke: You know Shauna and I have silence. It's not necessary that you have to fill the void with words, just some quiet is good.

Tobias: No, this was different. It wasn't just a silence. It was something beyond that…I can't explain.

Zeke: Bloody hell

Tobias: I no, I'm all over the place.

Zeke: If you feel that way about Tris, then don't marry Myra.

Tobias: That's the problem. I don't know how I feel about Tris.

Zeke: Do you love Myra?

Tobias: Yes, absolutely.

Zeke: Then, marry Myra and forget the god damn silence! If you were in love with Tris, then you would have been in trouble. But since, there are no feelings for her, I don't see why you shouldn't get married to Myra.

Tobias: You're right. Once again, you've put my life in perspective, Zeke.

Dear Tris,

I am sorry about what happened. Let's just forget about it and move on. I don't want to lose you, Tris. You are and will forever remain my best friend. I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you about Myra earlier. I should have told you before you met her.

Please don't distance yourself from me. I love reading your letters and postcards you send me. I had a blast with you.

Love,

Tobias

CONGRATULATIONS DR. TOBIAS!

WE KNOW YOU COULD DO IT, GENIUS!  
YOU FINALLY DID IT!

YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A UNIVERSITY GRADUATE!

Sorry, we couldn't attend your graduation ceremony.

Best wishes,

Tris and Leah

 **You have an instant message from Tobias;**

Tobias: I have decided that I want you to be the first one to know that I have decided to become a cardiac surgeon.

Tris: That's fantastic. How much does it pay?

Tobias: It's not about how much money I earn. It's about how many lives I save in the hospital.

Tris: From where I come, it's always about the salary. Working part-time at a diner doesn't make me financially stable.

Tobias: Well, for me, the number of lives I save matter. How do you feel about my decision? Be honest, Tris.

Tris: Hmm…My best friend, a heart surgeon….I like the sound of that.

Tobias: Thanks, Tris.

From: Tobias

To: Tris

Subject: Crazy new life

Hi! I hope everything is well back in Chicago. Here, I am busy as hell. I have officially moved out of my parent's house into an apartment. It's small but I don't seem to acknowledge the compactness when I return from long-ass shifts at the hospital. There is a huge playground in front of my apartment. It has several swings, slides and lots of kids go there. I'm sure Leah will like it.

It seems that I've to serve another life sentence till I become a heart surgeon. For the meantime, I earn fairly well at the hospital for the long shifts I cover. Anyway, I forgot to thank you for the card you and Leah sent over a few days ago. It was a lovely card, especially the drawing of me in crayon at the back of it. I don't remember having a bloated stomach, wrinkled skin and no hair. Leah sure is funny.

Anyways, I seem to talk about me more. What's going on in your life, Tris? Please write to me, I miss your letters and e-mails. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us, Tris. Keep in touch,

Tobias

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO TOBIAS!

MAY THE FESTIVE SEASON BE FILLED WITH LOVE AND JOY FOR YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!

Love, Tris and Leah

TRIS AND LEAH,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

May this year bring you joy and happiness!  
Love,

Tobias and Myra.

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this twist in their wicked love story. There are more ups and downs to come on this rollercoaster they're riding. Be sure to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my fellow fangirls and fanboys. I am extremely sorry for the miscalculated, unpredictable and inevitable hiatus. Writer's block seems to have befriend me. My exams are finally over! I'll be uploading more frequently and I am also working on a new storyline. I'm looking for betas. If you know any, leave their username in the reviews or PM.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Christina,

After all the hell I've been through and the disastrous events which are to come, this teeny-tiny small thing has tipped me off.

I was cleaning the living room, dusting the bookshelves and the cabinets just like the maid in the movies. Then, the bell rang. I rushed to open the door and the mailman handed me a postcard. I had a gut feeling that it was about Tobias and Myra. Guess what!? My assumption proved to be correct.

The happy couple were standing in snow, covered in layers of woollen clothing, building a SNOWMAN! Don't you see how pathetic that is. I mean, how sad can it get when you've started building snowman with your fiancé and decide to send the card to me. Feels like a slap on the cheek.

They looked so sickeningly cheerful. It made me gag. Happy little pills. The only thing I can do is pray that I don't receive a copy of their wedding photographs. Ugh.

Anyway, let us take a peek into the seemingly interesting life of our parents. They hosted a party for all their friends. I thought everything would be classy, you know like red wine, diamond earrings and ties. Instead, there were sloppy joes, beer bong and dirty-shaped pasta. It was as if mom and dad turned fourteen overnight.

It hurts my pride to admit that the party was quite fun. I had expected a debate over politics and taxes. It was the total opposite. They played charades and twister and failed miserably. However, it was really unpleasant to watch dad fart while placing his right leg on red. Yes, I remember the exact details. Don't judge.

It was really nice meeting your boyfriend. Will seems perfect for you. Caring, gentle, kind and funny! You've got yourself a gem, sister. Not all men are this good. Also, I can't believe he was friends with Tobias way before you both met.

By the way, it seems like I've been hitting it off with this guy who works in a tattoo shop. His name is Fernando. FYI.

Love,

Tris

Dear Tobias,

Your invited to my birthday partay. It is on 8th June. I am turning five years old. Thats five fingers if you dont no how to count. I am having a majician. It starts at 3 and you leave by 6. Bring gifts.

Love,

Leah

Dear Leah,

Your birthday party sounds truly exciting and wonderful. I am sorry I won't be able to come over. I have a lot of patients to look after in the hospital. Thank you for the counting lesson. I had forgotten how much five is. I have send your gift via mail. It should reach you by the time your party starts. You are going to love it. I'll see you soon.

Best wishes,

Tobias

Dear Tobais,

Your name is very funny. I cannot write it correctly. It is okay you couldn't come to my birthday. The majician was amazing. He pulled a bunny and a pigeon out of a black hat. I couldn't believe my eyes. My friend, Park, didnt like the majician. He said he was cheating. He pulled the bunny out of his pocket and called him a liar. Mom laffed loudly. I think the majician hates them both.

I got the dress and the giant teddy bear you sent me. I love it. I LOVE IT! Mom seemed mad when I pulled out the bear. Do you know why?

Everyone gave me nice gifts but AVERY and STELLA bought me the same thing!

Mom and I are moving into a new flat. It is smaller than Grandpa's house. I will miss them both. I no mom is sad. I saw her crying yesterday. The new house has two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small living room. I like it because it is near Park's house.

Mom doesn't like her job. She is always tired and crying about her work. She says she wants to go back to skool and do duble matts on Monday. I don't understand her at all. I like skool because Park makes me laff. He hates skool. Mom hates going to meet my teacher, Ms. Wu. She calls her big snot. I don't no what that means. Ms. Wu has a big nose and awful breath. She and mom always fight.

Mom has made a new bestie. Her name is Marlene. She moved from Lundin with her boyfriend Uriah. Marlene and mom get along well and are always laffing. I like Marlene because mom doesn't cry when she is here.

Also, mom said that you are marrying a girl named BIMBO. Is it true? Her name is really funny.

Love,

LEAH

 **A/N: Well, that was that. This chapter is a little short because things are going to get crazy from the next one. Please leave a review to feed my inner demons. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You have an instant** **message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** Hey, you. Happy Monday!

 **Tris:** Is this how all British people wish each other good morning on a dAMN MONDAY?!

 **Marlene:** I was trying to give your boring life a little needed push.

 **Tris:** Coming from a woman who always complains about her life.

 **Marlene:** Alright, alright. What are you up to, anyway?

 **Tris:** Bring a bottle of champagne…I have some fresh gossip.

 **Marlene:** I bet all you did yesterday was watch tv.

 **Tris:** With the volume extremely loud to drown out the noise of the couple next door screaming obscenities at each other. Poor Leah was scared.

 **Marlene:** Haven't they heard of the word 'DIVORCE'?

 **Tris:** I'll introduce them to it if it happens again.

 **Marlene:** Speaking of couples, when are you going to somebody?

 **Tris:** I don't have the time and energy to try and meet someone.

 **Marlene:** Bullshit. I am your friend. I have seen you spend hours in front of tv and do absolutely nothing. Use that energy to dress up and get out of the shoebox apartment.

 **Tris:** I don't know if I could do it.

 **Marlene:** Why?

 **Tris:** Three words. Men. Are. Gross.

 **Marlene:** Not all of them.

 **Tris:** You are lucky. You got yourself a handsome lad. That's how they refer to a boyfriend in London, right?

 **Marlene:** Close. I repeat, not all men are gross. Some are cute and kind and caring.

 **Tris:** What are you talking about? Men or unicorn?

 **Marlene:** I see why you are so reluctant to go on a date.

 **Tris:** And that would be?

 **Marlene:** You're still waiting for him.

 **Tris:** Who?

 **Marlene:** Tobias.

 **Tris:** That is not true. Pure BS.

 **Marlene:** Say what you want. The truth never changes.

 **Tris:** I have to go to work, bye.

 **Tris has logged off.**

* * *

Dear Beatrice and Leah Prior,

Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Eaton invite you to the wedding of their son, Tobias Eaton to Myra Fenty.

* * *

 **From:** Christina

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Tobias's wedding

I read your letter. To be honest, I am so angry with you, I could rip your head off. Your brain is not working in the correct way, Tris. You are judging him way too hard for doing this. Would you like it if he ignored your wedding invitation and didn't show up?

Best friends don't do that.

They stick up for each other in the hardest of times. They shower you with hugs and chocolates and all things sweet. You should be happy your friend found someone caring and full of love to spend his life with. Stop sulking.

Remember all those times when you would encourage Tobias to go through my underwear drawer and put on my bra. You would read my personal diary and then, threaten me with all my secrets. Tobias is that guy who spent his entire summer holidays sleeping on your bedroom floor. He is the one who used to pull on your pigtails and tease you but at the same time, he won't let any stranger pick on you. Remember when he punched the neighbour's kid because he called you a stiff. He is the boy who spend twelve years, sitting next to you in school and making you laugh at god knows what. You both used to be inseparable.

He has put up with all your drama. He was there when you started having nightmares and would calm you down. He always ate your lunch and when you would get angry, he would apologise by baking chocolate cake for you. He was right beside you when you had Leah. He never once reprimanded you for making a mistake.

Think about all the good times. Would you do that to the boy who made your life ten times more fun and irritating? You'd break his heart, darling.

That kiss which happened between you two may make you feel embarrassed. But, that is a thing of the past. He has moved on and you need to, too. So, put on a dress and a pair of stunning heels and go to his wedding. Be the best friend you've always been to him. Be there for him. Make the right decision, Tris.

* * *

Dear Tris,

I am pretty sure you must have received the wedding invitation my parents send two months ago. You know the fancy one with gold borders and cream-coloured paper. It took Myra an entire week to decide on the perfect invitation. I can't see how this cream coloured card is any different from the white one with gold borders. You women…

Anyway, I haven't heard anything about your RSVP. I no you don't need to send one. I am presuming you are definitely coming. I'll make sure to secure two seats for the two wonderful women in my life on the same table as me and my future wife.

The main reason why I am reaching out to you is that I have a simple request. Would you let Leah be the flower girl at my wedding? Say yes, Tris. There wouldn't be anything more wonderful than your pretty little daughter being the flower girl at the most important event of my life. The dress is all ready and should reach your house along with this letter.

Another thing I wanted you to ask is, would you do the honour of becoming the 'best woman'? None of my friends compare to you, Tris. No one has been as supporting and loving as you. There isn't any pressure on you. But, it would be swell if you agree to it. Besides, no guy friend of mine knows how to throw a bachelor party as you.

Think about it and say yes!

Love,

Tobias

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tris:**

 **Tris:** You will not fucking believe what just happened.

 **Marlene:** Spill, spill the tea!

 **Tris:** Tobias asked me to be his 'best woman' at his marriage ceremony.

 **Marlene:** That means you would be standing to his …left?

 **Tris:** His right.

 **Marlene:** Doesn't he have his brother, Zeke?

 **Tris:** Yeah, he is an usher or something.

 **Marlene:** So, he is really going ahead with all this?

 **Tris:** It looks like it.

 **Marlene:** I think it's time you stop waiting for him, honey.

 **Tris:** I was never waiting for him in the first place.

 **Marlene:** We are not going over this again, Tris. Yes, you are. You always have been. He must be some man if no one else can measure up to him. I'm sure he is a wonderful friend and has always been there for you. But, reality check, sweetheart, he is thousands of miles away from you. He is getting married to his doctor fiancée and there isn't any doubt that he is thinking of leaving his luxurious life to come to his friend, who is living in a crappy apartment and always e-mailing her friend during work. You need to let go before every feeling for him turns to hatred and pain. I'm warning you, it won't be pretty. So, stop waiting for him and live your life.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Marlene sure does puts things into perspective for Tris. I have a question for you guys- Do you want me to write 'Sleep My Angel' again? I kind of left it in the middle and well, revealed the ending. I would rewrite it but I feel like starting a new story. Anyway, it was one of my most liked stories. Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

My "Best Woman" Speech

Good evening everyone!

My name is Tris and I am Tobias's best woman. To be honest, I wasn't much surprised that he would ask me to do something absolutely weird on his wedding day. After all, this is the man I've known my entire life. Annoying, vain and grumpy.

I want to wish you good luck, Myra. You'll need it. Ha-ha.

Today, all the wonderful titles of 'best woman', 'best friend' belong to Myra. I'm glad Tobias chose someone as wonderful and sweet as her.

But, there is something which doesn't belong to her. A lifetime of memories of Tobias as a kindergartener, as a teenager and as a young adult. I'm pretty sure there are things he would like to forget but, I'm going to fill you all in on them.

I met Tobias in playschool. The teacher made us sit next to each other. He had crazy hair, red nose and an annoyed expression on his face. I was no different. Swollen eyes, runny nose and a half and hour late. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me. All he did to communicate with me was kick me in the shins. I hated this little boy.

We sat beside each other for the next twelve years, moaning about school, girlfriends and boyfriends and boring classes, wishing we were wiser and older and out of school.

Now, Tobias has that life and I am proud of him. I am extremely happy that he found his best friend, woman and wife in Myra.

Let's all raise our glasses to congratulate this beautiful couple. I wish them all happiness and luck in the future.

To Tobias and Myra!

* * *

To Tris,

Greeting from Bali!

I don't know how to say this but, you were the life of the party. You made my wedding day ten times more fun than I thought it would turn out to be. Don't worry, I don't think anyone noticed that you were drunk except during the speech. It was really funny though. Everybody loved you, Tris. However, I don't think the priest liked you when you hiccupped when I was about to say 'I do'.

I can't remember a single detail about the bachelor party. All my friends are saying that it couldn't have been done any better. I knew you would throw me a hell of a party. Also, I know it was you, who dyed my teeth blue. I had an awesome smile. Myra didn't like it though. I guessed my blue mouth ruined the wedding photographs. She made me take all the pictures with my mouth closed.

You looked wonderful that day. I can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress. Maybe, it was the time I failed to go to Prom with you. Look at me, reminiscing memories as if I am a ninety-year old man. All jokes aside, you did look beautiful. Leah looked amazing in her flower girl dress, too. It was a coincidence my tux matched your dress, my old neighbour thought I was marrying you. What are the odds! My parents also went on and on about how beautiful you looked. It was as if you were the bride!

My mom got teary-eyed when she saw you and Leah. She thinks Leah is your carbon copy. She looks just like you. Mom was pretty emotional watching Leah dance with me. I guess she thought of her as little you and me as little me.

When I told you were going to be my best woman, except dad, no one liked the idea. They said it was non-traditional. Well, what can I say, you and me, we've always done things the other way around.

I'm glad you came. The day before the wedding, I began to get nervous and thought I'd lose my mind at the time of the ceremony. But, you made everything so much easier and fun. I can't remember not laughing in every single picture we took. It is going to be a hard time finding a picture where both of our faces aren't distorted with laughter.

Talking about the speech, every single one of my friends loved it. They adore you. And no, you can't have their numbers. Everyone was in awe of your brilliant speech. Myra's parents absolutely love you. I heard you made her dad knock back a shot of tequila, is it true?

I have been married for fifteen days now. Had around ten fights. I guess that is pretty healthy for a happy couple. The weather is perfect in Bali. We've been spending our days on the beach, snorkelling, scuba diving, and what not. Myra doesn't let me spend any second without doing something crazy. I bet the last thing we'll do is jump off a cliff to swim in the ocean. I'll have to explain to her my fear of heights before she goes too far with her adventurous spirit.

I have bought you and Leah some presents. They should reach with this letter. I know you've always loved the ocean. I have sent you a necklace made of shells. They represent good fortune.

I'm going to have to end this letter here. Myra is dragging me somewhere.

Lots of love,

Tobias

P.S: I miss you

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tris**

 **Tris:** Mar, check your e-mail. Myra wrote this letter to Leah.

Dear Leah,

Thank you for being the flower girl at my wedding. Everybody said you looked like a real princess.

Myself and Tobias are enjoying our honeymoon in a place called Bali. Tobias told me that this is where your mummy wants to live. I've send you a picture of me and Tobias, laying on the beach, so you can show your mom how it looks like. We are both very much happy and in love.

I've enclosed a picture of you, me and Tobias at our wedding. You can frame it and put it up in your house. I hope you like it.

Love,

Myra

 **Marlene:** Sounds like she is trying to mark her territory.

 **Tris:** I can tell she is crazy if she is sending letters, declaring her mark on Tobias, to my daughter.

 **Marlene:** She knows it would end up in your hands some way or the other. It's cruel, alright. Did Leah say anything?

 **Tris:** She barely understood what she wrote.

 **Marlene:** Did you do anything to piss her off?

 **Tris:** No

 **Marlene:** Really, nothing? Think about it.

 **Tris:** Okay, maybe, she is pissed off about the fact me and Tobias had more fun at the wedding than her.

 **Marlene:** Bingo!

 **Tris:** That's the way we are, Mar. We laugh our asses off around each other. It's not flirting or anything romantic that she needs to be jealous of. It is just plain old happiness. She didn't crack a smile the entire day. Just kept sucking her cheekbones in and pout at everyone.\

 **Marlene:** I believe you but millions wouldn't. So, leave it and don't rise up to her.

 **Tris:** Not planning on it. The fact that she tried to pass on her insecurities to my innocent child irritates me.

 **Marlene:** Don't worry. Leah is smart, just like her mother.

* * *

Dear Myra,

Thank you for the pictures. I'm glad you liked my dress, but if I were you, I would've worn a pretty dress like my mom on my wedding day. Everyone said that her dress matched Tobias's tux really well. They make an amazing couple, don't you think?

I showed your picture to Park, my best friend, the one where you and Tobias are on the beach. He said he hopes your sunburn gets better. It looks awfully red and sore.

Anyway, this is all for now. I have to go. Mum's new boyfriend is coming over. Tell Tobias, me, mum and Park said hi.

Love,

Leah

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like this chapter? I'll have another uploaded by Wednesday. From next chapter onwards, everything will be a rollercoaster.**

 **Please leave reviews and feel free to PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Secret Boyfriend

I made it back alive from the honeymoon. As days went on by, things got crazier and crazier. One morning, I was hang-gliding and, in the evening, I was forced to try ' _escargot_ '. The only good thing out of this trip was spending time with Myra and realising my hatred for snails disguised as edible food by the French.

Anyhow, let's focus on you, sly little lady. You never told me about this new boyfriend of yours! I found out when Myra told me about him. She said Leah has been writing letters to her. That's how she found out about your secret. I didn't realise Leah and Myra were writing to each other, did you know?

Anyway, why didn't you say a word about him on my wedding? What does he look like? What is his name? What is his surname? Surnames are important. You don't want to end up being someone's Mcgru or Seamen or Gordillo. Not worth your dignity. What is his job? How much does he earn? I hope his pockets are overflowing with money and that he is treating you well, or else I'm coming home to punch him in the throat.

It seems like I have jump on an airplane to Chicago to come meet this mystery man. Don't seal the deal before you get the best friend's stamp of approval, Tris.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Secret Boyfriend

Oh god, my secret is out! Thanks to Leah and her big mouth!

His name is Robert Black. See? I took care of the ugly surname predicament. We met each other at a nightclub. He was casually flirting with me and almost every other single girl in the room. So, when he asked me out, I declined his offer. For the following next few days, he kept showing up near my place and my designated coffee house. He wouldn't stop asking me out on a date. I was nearly going mad so, I decided to shut him up by agreeing to go on only one date. This happened a few days before your wedding. I could have told you but it didn't seem worth mentioning.

Anyhow, he took me out to this fancy restaurant. I've never been wined and dined like this before. You won't believe but my motto that night was 'Fries before guys'. If the food wasn't any good then, it was goodbye to Mr. Black. Everything turned out to be perfect from the food to him.

You wanted to know about him. Here it goes…

He is thirty years old. He is the branch manager of Goldman Sachs. He has blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. He is about 5'7. He is short, I won't deny. If you were to stand next to him, you would have a good view of his scalp. Other than that, he earns pretty well.

The most important thing is that Leah loves him as much as I do. For the first time ever, we both have agreed on the same man. My dates usually went disastrous when I told the guy I'm a single mother. Their faces would contort like they are diseased or something and I would have to find an excuse to leave them. But, this is different. He absolutely adores Leah and is always bringing her little gifts whenever he comes. After a very long time, the butterflies have returned to my stomach. As much as I hate them for making me nervous, I don't want to let them go. Robert is a really nice guy. A solid mixture of good looks and a wonderful personality. He is quite generous, kind and sweet.

I may be onto something here, Tobias. Fingers crossed.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Oooh! You're in love!

You're probably going to deny it but you sound like you are madly in love with him.

Good for you, Tris. I'm happy you found someone worthy of you. His chasing you every other morning to ask you out makes him sound like a mad man. But if you chose him, he must not be one. To be honest, I am not convinced yet that this man is the right one for you.

For starters, he was hitting on every girl in the club. Sounds like something a player or a womanizer would do. Hey, don't get upset. I haven't met him so my opinion doesn't matter much. Again, if you chose him, he must be someone special.

Anyway, I have to leave for my double shift at the hospital. Give my love to Leah.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** Leah told Myra what?

 **Tris:** It's crazy. She wrote this letter after I had been only on one date with him!

 **Marlene:** Ah, she's a child. They don't know much about dating. Plus, now Myra would stop harassing you.

 **Tris:** Who cares what she thinks. I have a nice boyfriend. That's all that matters.

 **Marlene:** I'm truly happy for you. And finally, we can double date!

 **You have an instant message from Robert:**

 **Robert:** Hey gorgeous. How's your day going?

 **Tris:** Was going good now even better.

 **Marlene:** How about this Friday night? In that club downtown?

 **Tris:** Rob, hold on for a second. I am currently talking to Marlene as well.

 **Robert:** I'll catch you up later.

 **Tris:** No! I want to talk to you. Just hold on a sec.

 **Marlene:** Yes or no, Prior?

 **Marlene:** City Tavern, DTLA…?

 **Marlene:** YES OR NO!?

 **Tris:** I'm chatting with Rob. Bear with me.

 **Marlene:** Can you two live without each other for once?

 **Tris:** Absolutely no!

 **Marlene:** Oh, I miss the old Tris…

 **Tris:** She's not dead…yet.

 **Tris:** So, Rob, what are you doing tonight?

 **Robert:** I'm all yours for the night, Tris. I'll get a delicious bottle of red wine, we'll order take-out and stay in for the night.

 **Tris:** Sounds perfect. I'm already hungry at the thought of food.

 **Marlene:** Are we on the same page here?

 **Tris:** About what?

 **Marlene:** I don't think you are capable of handling two conversations at the same time. By the way, I was talking about the double date.

 **Tris:** Whatever. I'm up for a good double date. I've always wanted to do that, yay!

 **Marlene:** Oh, the innocence of the young and inexperienced. Uriah and Robert will probably have nothing in common and would hate each other. The atmosphere would be awkward and all you could hear will be the munching of our food. No one would make small talk. We'll skip dessert, no coffee and leg it out the door ASAP. Then, we'll feel relieved and never plan to meet up anywhere again.

 **Tris:** Was the exclamation mark too much?

 **Marlene:** Hmph…you were saying?

 **Tris:** How does next Friday sound? I'll have to find a babysitter by then.

 **Marlene:** Friday's fine.

 **Robert:** Tris, are you still there?

 **Tris:** Yeah, yeah. I had to ask you something. Are you interested in double dating with a British couple?

 **Robert:** A night out with Marlene and Uriah sounds just fine.

 **Marlene:** What did Tobias say about you and Robert being _in love_?

 **Tris:** I never said that I am _in love_ with him! Rob and I haven't said that to each other yet. Anyway, Tobias was a bit weird about our relationship. He thought Rob is some sort of a freak and called him a womanizer. He thinks Rob isn't the right one for me. He went on a bit of a rant to be honest. It must be the weariness from working in the hospital getting to him.

 **Marlene:** Just as I suspected.

 **Tris:** What, sherlock?

 **Marlene:** Mr. Eaton is jealous.

 **Tris:** Tobias is _not_ jealous!

 **Marlene:** He feels threatened by your relationship with Robert.

 **Tris:** No, no, no! Tobias isn't jealous of Robert. He shouldn't even have to be. He's married to perfect little Myra. They're happy together. Tobias has nothing to be jealous of. I gave him a chance to become a part of Leah and my life but he chose to remain my best friend. That was his decision. I may not have handled it correctly earlier but now I'm over him. Understand? I AM OVER TOBIAS. I'm in a lovely relationship with Robert and I'm pretty happy. Tobias is not interested in me and neither I am. I am in love with Robert! There you have it!

 **Robert:** Eh…thank you for sharing that with me. I can't tell you how happy I am to listen that you no longer have feelings for your best friend, Tobias.

 **Tris:** OH MY GOD MARLENE! I sent the text to Robert. It was supposed to be for you. FUCK! I told him I love him.

 **Robert:** You sent that to me…. again…sorry

 **Tris:** Oh

 **Marlene:** Oh, what!?

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise for the delay. I'm trying to make an effort to update regularly. I'm planning an outline for another story, which should be up by the next two weeks.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was a huge pain in the ass to write. I had no clue how to go on about the plot. I have a major headache and a desire to sleep for eternity right now.**

 **Only If I had a bottle of red wine, all my problems would disappear.**

 **JK, I'm kidding. I'm not even of legal age yet.**

 **P.S. I'm not trying to encourage drinking. It does not solve your problems only creates more.**

 **R &R, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I loved reading your reviews on the last chapter. I decided to update another chapter, which unfortunately means there is going to be a slight delay in publishing the next one. Sorry! I'll probably take ten days or so.**

 **Warning: Slight cursing (This is going to be in the upcoming chapters as well) and I didn't proofread so...excuse me for grammar mistakes except for the ones Tobias makes on purpose.**

* * *

 **Tris:** This has to be _the most embarrassing_ thing that has ever happened to me.

 **Marlene:** Come on! What about the time you wore a white dress to a pub and the waiter "accidently" spilled the drinks on you and everyone could see your boobs?

 **Tris:** OK, more embarrassing than my incapability of holding two conversations at once, mainly because there was nothing to see underneath the dress.

 **Marlene:** You have some pretty good melons, Tris. Don't you doubt yourself. I've seen them.

 **Tris:** _Melons! seriously...?_

 **Marlene:** You're welcome for the compliment.

 **Tris:** You're funny

 **Marlene:** Not funnier than the time you were in a parent-teacher conference and someone called you and the song 'Naughty' came on.

 **Tris:** Fuck, I remember the other moms wouldn't let Leah near their kids until I had to explain I was pranked by _my own best friend._ Bitch.

 **Marlene:** Oh, sweet jesus. I was laughing my head off that day.

 **Tris:** Anyhoo, my top one embarrassing moment is kissing Tobias.

 **Marlene:** Hahahahaha!

 **Tris:** I love my supportive best friend. How did I get so lucky?

 **Marlene:** Aren't you supposed to be working? Typing some shit?

 **Tris:** Aren't _you_ supposed to be working, too? I can handle multi-tasking.

 **Marlene:** I am currently hiding in a bathroom stall and texting you.

 **Tris:** Oh god…my boss is staring at my legs.

 **Marlene:** Well, you better be sending off resumes to other companies. Btw, you must know your boss has a reputation of being a pervert so…

 **Tris:** I fucking hate open plan offices.

 **Tris:** I think he wants to kill me. His nostrils are flaring and he is breathing quite heavily.

 **Marlene:** Are his hands above his desk?

 **Tris:** Ew, Marlene! Gross.

 **Marlene:** You need to get out of that office. It's unhealthy.

 **Tris:** I'm working on it. Apparently, people want employees with degrees and experience and other bullshit.

 **Marlene:** Hmm…there must be someone who'll hire you.

 **Tris:** He. Won't. Stop. Looking.

 **Marlene:** Telling him to piss off or something

 **Tris:** Now he is staring at my chest. _Great._

 **Marlene:** Honestly, some people are…just…ugh

 **Tris:** I'm sending him a message to stop looking at me because I find it distracting while I work.

 **Marlene:** Don't!

 **Tris:** The damage is done. It isn't like he is going to fire me. Pfft, I am his secretary, who types letters for him. He doesn't have anyone to write a letter with proper grammar.

* * *

 **Tris:** Stop staring at my chest, pervert.

* * *

Ms. Beatrice Prior,

Andy Lowell Paper Clip & Co. will no longer be requiring your services, which means that your contract will no longer be up for renewal next month as previously discussed.

You are, however, entitled to remain as an employee of Andy Lowell Paper Clip & Co. till the end of the month, i.e. May 31st.

Andy Lowell Paper Clip & Co. thank you for the work that you have put in for the past few years and we wish you good luck for your future.

Yours sincerely,

Andy Lowell

Owner of Andy Lowell Paper Clip & Co.

 **Tris:** That son of a bitch…

 **Marlene:** Don't take too long working on that C.V.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Is my C.V okay?

Please, please, please, please help me fix my C.V Otherwise my daughter and I will starve to death. How do you make a crappy job look impressive? HELP!

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Is my C.V okay?

As you can see for yourself I have rewritten your C.V. The one you sent me was perfectly fine but I made a few changes here and there and fixed spelling mistakes…you no how great I am at spelling!

By the way, Tris, you do not have a "crappy" job as you put it. I think you don't understand the difficulty of what you're doing. You're a wonderful and hardworking single mother who used to work as a personal secretary to a very successful businessman. This isn't even a lie; I only twisted the words around. What you have been doing is incredible and inspiring. When I come home from the hospital, I just collapse on the bed. I barely take care of myself, never mind another person.

Don't you underestimate yourself, Tris. When you go for your interview, keep your head held high and be confident of the fact that you're a hard worker and capable of making people like you well enough so you can work with them easily. You are wonderful, smart, creative, and intelligent.

I mentioned you were offered a place in UCLA, which is quite impressive. Everything will be fine. Be yourself and work your charm and I promise they'll love you.

One more thing, I s _trongly_ suggest you apply for a job you actually _like_. Apply for some position you've always wanted at a hotel. There are quite a lot of hotels where you live. You would be surprised how easy it is to go to a job you like rather than having thoughts of getting under a bus because you absolutely hate your job.

Let me no how it goes. Good luck, Tris.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** LA visit?

Just taking a quick break from examining my patients to send a quick e-mail to see how your job search is going on. You only have a week left before Andy throws you out of his paper clip empire. If you haven't been able to find something, I could send a check to help you for a while. That is only if you want my help.

I would love to go home right now and go to bed, I am exhausted. I have worked a double shift so I don't have to get my hands bloody tomorrow. I finally have a day off, such bliss… The problem is when I am at home, Myra is getting ready for her shift. We don't have the most sociable hours.

I was thinking if you, Leah and your boyfriend (What's his name?) could come over to LA. I would be able to take a few days off and show you around and finally go to sleep. Think about it, Tris. I need you to work your magic and bring me some comic relief.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Mr. Le I'm miserable

Hey there, misery man! Sorry life has been shitty for you lately. Life seems to do that every now and then. It takes an unpredictable dip and when you feel you can't take anymore it smooths out. Until then, I'm here to entertain you with my shitty and embarrassing interviews.

You are a very horrible person, Tobias. Your e-mail made me believe I could anything I wanted to. I felt so empowered as if I could take over the world in a moment. You're a bad influence on me. Extremely bad. So, I proceeded to drop my C.V off at every hotel I've ever wanted to work in but was too afraid to try. Then came the unexpected storm of interviews where the managers hated me and my confidence for even _thinking_ I could ever work for them.

Let's see, which embarrassing interview should I start from? I should begin with the most recent one. You know that hotel "Swan Paradise", the posh one. To my surprise I got an interview there for the position of head receptionist. It's an amazing hotel. They have a restaurant on the top of the building so you can have a view of the entire city while eating…just incredible. The front of the building is made entirely of glass and you can see the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At nightfall, it looks as if the building is on fire. It's so bright. It's a beautiful and lovely hotel.

Even so it was one of those hotels which have a man dressed up in one of those red suits with too many white buttons and a top hat who stands at the doorway and refuses to let anyone in. I had to convince him for ten minutes to let me in. He kept saying in his monotonous voice, "Missy, only residents are allowed inside." Anyway, I finally got in and almost slipped on the marble floor.

The place was buzzing with energy. There were people all around. All you could hear was the cacophonous noise of everyone talking loudly. My anxiety stepped in and I almost fainted. One of the employees lead me to a room with the longest table I have ever seen. At one end, two men and one woman were seated. I could hardly see their faces from where I was sitting.

I tried to show interest in the hotel as you suggested and asked them how the place got its name because I didn't think I ever saw a single swan around here. The men started laughing and introduced themselves as Patrick Swan and Denny Swan. They own the damn place. How fucking embarrassing.

I went on about things you mentioned like I'm good with people, how I'm very interested in knowing how to run a hotel and how much of a hard worker I am and always put my mind to working on my tasks and always finishing what I start. And then I chewed their ear off by going on and on about how I've loved staying and working for hotels.

Then, they went ahead and spoiled everything by asking, "Ms. Prior, from the time you've spent working with Andy Lowell Paper Clip & Co. what have you learned that you think you can bring to the table here at Swan Paradise?"

 _Please._ Like it's worth asking…pfft.

OK I have to go now. Leah is back home from school and I haven't made dinner yet.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Swan Paradise Hotel

Shame you had to rush off. I was enjoying reading about your interview. I am so glad that your interviews are going well.

I am dying to no what did you say when asked what could you bring to the table at their hotel?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Swan Paradise Hotel

Isn't it obvious?

Paper clips!

* * *

Dear Ms. Beatrice Prior,

It is our pleasure to inform you that we are offering you the position of head receptionist at the Swan Paradise Hotel.

On a more personal note, I am proud to say that Patrick and I are very delighted to work with such a bright, witty and intelligent young woman; the kind of people we like to have working in this hotel.

We take great pride in hiring people we ourselves would like to be greeted by in a hotel. We have immense faith that the smiles you brought to our faces will also be brought to our guests when they arrive at the reception. We are proud to have you as a member of our team and hope our working relationship lasts many years into the future.

We ask you to get in touch with Samantha Rodgers at the reception with regard to your work uniform.

Yours sincerely,

Charlie and Patrick Swan

Owner and manager of Swan Paradise Hotel

PS. We would appreciate if you could bring some paper clips with you because our office supplies are rather low!

* * *

Dear Christina,

Congratulations on your engagement with Will! I am so excited for you guys. I know we talked about this for hours on the phone but I felt a letter would be more personal.

Something rather strange is happening, Chris. I have a daughter who is healthy and funny and beautiful. I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him back. I am going to work for a lovely hotel with two wonderful bosses. I feel happy. I want to revel in my good fortune and enjoy the feeling of happiness but there is something bothering me at the back of mind. There is this little voice which keeps on saying, "Everything seems too perfect." It feels like the calm before a storm.

Is this what normal life is supposed to feel like? Because I'm so used to not getting my way, used to being refused, used to get things I don't exactly want but that will _just do._

But these things are exactly what I want. I wanted to be loved by someone. I wanted Leah to stop feeling it's her fault she doesn't have a dad. I wanted her to understand that not only we belong together but we are a huge part of someone else's life, too. I wanted to feel important. I wanted to feel like _somebody._ I wanted to know if I call in for work sick, I will be missed. I wanted to stop feeling sorry for myself and I have.

Life is going great. I'm not quite used to such good things happening to me. I feel like a new and improved Beatrice Prior. I feel confident about myself. The young and confused Tris has gone. Phase two of my life begins now.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone of my readers for helping me reach 3000+ views and 20+ reviews. It is a huge number. Thanks a lot!**

 **I'm so thrilled for phase two to begin. I can feel goose bumps on my arms. Some heavy emotional drama is coming in the next phase. I can tell you this- Fourtris is almost on the way.**

 **Let me know what you think is going to happen to Tris and everyone else and what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Ms. Prior,

I was hoping you could come to the school to discuss about Leah's classroom behaviour and attitude. She has developed a habit of note passing which is quite distracting for other students.

How does Monday after school sound? You can reach me at the school. You know the number.

Yours truly,

Ms. Wu

* * *

To Leah,

What do u mean ur mom just laffed?

From,

Park

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Flight details

Hey you, soooo, our flight is landing at 1:30 pm- flight number is El 4056. I'll be the woman dragging a man with his hair and holding a restless baby girl in her other hand with about twenty suitcases around me. Robert hates flying and Leah is exploding with excitement. As for me, I couldn't decide on what to bring so I packed my entire wardrobe.

I hope Myra is well aware of what she is getting herself into, allowing my mad family to stay with the both of you.

* * *

 **From:** Myra

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Tris' stay

Of course, it isn't OK. You couldn't have chosen a worse time to invite her. You know it.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** **Re:** Flight details

Of course, it is absolutely okay with Myra. I am so thrilled to see you and Leah and err…what's his name again? Anyway, noted your flight details and will be there at the arrivals.

* * *

Dear Tobias,

I just want to thank you for the wonderful holiday! Everything was fantastic. Los Angeles is more beautiful than I remember it to be. I didn't actually know how much I needed this vacation to unwind and just relax. I am so happy I got to meet you after months. I missed you like hell. Leah had a lot of fun and that kid won't stop talking about you!

It was such a treat to see my two favourite men in the same room. What do you think of Robert? At least you got to know his face isn't usually a shade of green. He's just not really into flying. I should've known better. Anyway, does he get the best friend seal of approval?

If anything this trip has taught me is that your wife absolutely hates me. And I'm OK with it. For some weird unknown reason, I had always assumed any girlfriend or wife of yours would forever hate me. But I'm A-Okay. I'm over it.

I just hope she lets me see your child. And since we're on that topic, how dare you keep such wonderful news a secret from _ME_?! Shame on you, Eaton. I can't believe you're going to become a dad. Tobias Eaton is going to become a dad! I bet you are going to do a fantastic job being a father. You have been protective of everything you love, from your rock collection to Myra. I can't imagine anyone being a more wonderful father than you. Congratulations, once again!

By the way, I'm really sorry Leah spilled her drink on Myra's dress. I honestly don't know what got into her. I'll make sure she writes an apology letter to her. I hope she doesn't hate us much.

Anyway, my days of fun are over. Now, it's time to hop on a bus and go to work everyday every week of the year and the next one and the next one. It never ends! I hope this job is as amazing as it sounds. I wish I don't have to deal with minions of Satan on Monday.

There's one more thing I have to tell you. Robert asked me to move in with him. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. I am confused, definitely confused as to what should I do. Things are going really well with the both of us (and Leah, too). The problem is that it isn't only me we're talking about. Whatever I decide to do will affect Leah, too. She loves spending time with Robert but I don't know if she is ready for such a huge change in her life. She is just a small kid. We've been living in this shoe box apartment for two years and have learnt how to live with each other as opposed to having my rest of my family around. I can't uproot her again. I'm so confused. I don't know what the hell to do.

Anyway, thanks again for this fabulous holiday and congratulations on your future baby!

Love,

Tris

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** Is this what it feels like to be forgotten?

 **Tris:** Stop being so overdramatic. I have a new job now and I can't spend all of my time chatting with you.

 **Marlene:** Oh, so you're still working there?

 **Tris:** Of course, where else would I be?

 **Marlene:** I'll give you a month…

 **Tris:** Thanks for being so supportive. It's always appreciated.

 **Marlene:** No problem, my friend. How's life with Roberto?

 **Tris:** Things are pretty great. BTW, it's Robert.

 **Marlene:** Roberto sounds better. Mexican names are sexy.

 **Tris:** Where is this conversation going?

 **Marlene:** Anyway, so you don't hate each other yet?

 **Tris:** No

 **Marlene:** I'll give you a month…

 **Tris:** Once again, thanks.

 **Marlene:** Soooo, what's the haps with you, Tris?

 **Tris:** I haven't told this to anyone except Tobias. It's kind of big news and you're not allowed to tell anyone.

 **Marlene:** Oooh, this is the kind of saucy news I was waiting to hear today. What is it?

 **Tris:** Okay, _Gossip Girl._ A few weeks ago, I came home from work and Rob had cooked dinner, the table and the candle was lit and there was music playing in the background…

 **Marlene:** That is so cliché. Next.

 **Tris:** Whatever. Anyhoo, he asked me to—

 **Marlene:** Marry you!

 **Tris:** No actually, he asked me if I was interested in moving in with him.

 **Marlene:** Really? Interested in moving in with you?

 **Tris:** Why? What's wrong with that?

 **Marlene:** Does that sound romantic to you?

 **Tris:** I mean he went through a lot of trouble to cook dinner and set the table.

 **Marlene:** You do that every day, Tris! Jesus! His words sound like a business proposition.

 **Tris:** In what way it is a business proposition?

 **Marlene:** If I were to open a joint account with Uriah, I would ask him, "Are you _interested_ in opening a joint bank account?" This is what it sounds like, as if he is making a deal with you. Do you see what I mean?

 **Tris:** I don't know what to say.

 **Marlene:** Has he talked to you about marriage? Or talked about Leah? Will he adopt her when you get married? Did you discuss any of these things?

 **Tris:** No, we haven't discussed about marriage. I mean, moving in with someone is the same commitment as marriage.

 **Marlene:** Do you want to get married?

 **Tris:** Of course, I do.

 **Marlene:** To Robert?

 **Tris:** I don't …I don't know, OK? I have no clue about any of this. I want to get married someday but I'm not sure if I want to get married to Robert.

 **Marlene:** You have the answer right in front of you, Tris.

 **Tris:** Besides, it doesn't matter now. I have already told him that I wasn't ready to move in with him. It's bad timing, with me trying to settle in my new job and Leah finally adjusting to our new life in our shoebox apartment. I need to give Leah some time to adjust to this huge change.

 **Marlene:** So you keep saying.

 **Tris:** What is that supposed to mean?

 **Marlene:** You've been in that flat for two years now. You've been working at that hotel for about a month now. I've seen Leah and she's fine, Tris. She's adjusted to this "huge change." Maybe, it's you who needs to adjust.

 **Tris:** Adjust to what?

 **Marlene:** Tobias is happily married, Tris. Move on and make yourself happy!

 **Tris has logged off.**

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Christina:**

 **Christina:** Why didn't he ask you to marry him?

 **Tris:** I didn't know he had to.

 **Christina:** Did you want him to?

 **Tris:** You know me, sister. If anyone got down on one knee and proposed (on the beach with an orchestra playing in the background), I'd say yes. I'm a hopeless old romantic.

 **Christina:** Are you disappointed?

 **Tris:** Well, if he had proposed, it would mean I'd be moving in with him anyway so I'm really not that heartbroken. I am lucky to have someone as Robert.

 **Christina:** Come on, Tris. You aren't just "lucky" to meet Robert, you _deserve_ to be happy. It's OK to want more than offered.

 **Tris:** I know. I've decided to move in with him.

 **Christina:** Whatever makes you happy, my baby sister.

 **Tris:** If things are as perfect between us as they're now, I'll be expecting a room filled with roses and candles lit.

 **Christina:** So many 'ifs…

* * *

Dear Sally,

I apologise for spilling orange juice on your white dress. I'm sure it was expensive. It's just that I heard you slagging my mom's new dress and then, laughing with your friends about my mom having me, accidents happen.

I hope it doesn't stain your dress. I hope you will come to visit us in our new house. It's bigger than your apartment.

Love,

Leah

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tobias:**

 **Tobias:** Hi, what you up to?

 **Zeke:** I've been surfing the net for the original chrome exhaust pipe for my— never mind. It's mechanical stuff.

 **Tobias:** Alrighty

 **Zeke:** So, how was it like meeting Tris after approximately a year? Any more silences?

 **Tobias:** Drop it, Zeke.

 **Zeke:** I knew that would get you. Anyway, what's the boyfriend like?

 **Tobias:** He's kind of OK. He's the not the man I pictured Tris with.

 **Zeke:** He's not you, you mean.

 **Tobias:** I didn't say that. It's just that he's not the soul and life of the party.

 **Zeke:** Well, should he be?

 **Tobias:** For Tris, yes.

 **Zeke:** Not everyone is as wild as you are or want them to be.

 **Tobias:** I know. Whatever. He's polite and friendly. He doesn't talk much about himself and doesn't have an opinion about anything. He just nods to whatever you're saying even if it's pure BS. I had a hard time figuring him out. Myra and he got along very well though.

 **Zeke:** Maybe he has a problem with you.

 **Tobias:** Thank you, Zeke. That's very uplifting.

 **Zeke:** My pleasure.

 **Tobias:** Yeah, yeah. How's Shauna and the little ones?

 **Zeke:** Oh, they're great. We might have another little one coming along soon.

 **Tobias:** Geez, another one?

 **Zeke:** What can I say? I'm one fully loaded gun.

 **Tobias:** My ears are bleeding.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Moving in?

So, I take it you're moving in with Roberto (I agree with Christina). Myra got a letter from Leah. I tried to read it but she wouldn't let me. She says they both have an understanding between each other now. Whatever that means.

About the best friend seal of approval, yes, he's a nice man and all. But not the one I imagined you settling with. He's very quiet and reserved and a lot older than you. You're what 25? And he's 35. That's 10 whole years, Tris. What will you feel when he's all old and wrinkly and you're still young and beautiful? How would you feel kissing dry and chapped lips? How would you feel running with him through fields and constantly worrying about his weak heart?

There are a lot of things to consider.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tris:**

 **Tris:** Are you on drugs?

 **Tobias:** Only the little blue pills, my honour.

 **Tris:** You're a doctor, help yourself! OK, I take from your attempt at making-everything-humorous-but-meaning-everything-you-said reply that you don't like Robert. I've had enough of your snide comments about him. Well, guess what? I can't stand Myra. Ta-da!

I hate Myra and you hate Robert. We all can't love each other. We're moving in with him next week. The decision has been made.

By the way, Tobias, Robert is here to stay.

 **Tobias has logged off.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, wasn't that a rollercoaster of a ride? I've never hated Myra so much. For those of you thinking that instead of Myra it should have been Nita, guess what, she has been assigned another role to play in Tobias' life. Hee-hee.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading 2072 words, to be exact. A huge thanks to everyone who have been supporting me since the beginning! Thank you for leaving reviews and helping me surpass 3000+ views!**

 **Well, it's time to say goodbye. Don't worry, I'll be back on Wednesday with a new chapter.**

 **Till then, bye-bye daisies! Don't forget to R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I read your reviews for the last chapter. To be honest, I was expecting this kind of responses from you guys. I was kind of laughing while reading them because I realised that the fate of the characters is in my hands. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone of them unlike Veronica Roth. But this love story is a frustrating one. There are chapters to come where I'm sure you'll be screaming at Tris and Tobias because of the decisions they will make. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** I'm sorry

I wanted to apologise for what I said the last time we texted. I had no clue about what I was writing. OK, that's a lie. I knew what I was saying and I should've tried to be more understanding and empathetic. It's just that me and Myra don't have much in common so it is hard to get along with her. As I said, we all can't love each other. I will try my best around her. Let's start over.

Here's to learning from our mistakes and becoming a better person!

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** I'm sorry

I'm sorry, too.

I should've not said such rude things about your boyfriend. I will stop making snide comments about him or anyone else you date. But, Tris, if he does something wrong, I will not hold back from punching him in the face.

Cheers, matey!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!

Tobias Eaton, why don't you ever answer your phone? I have become best friends with little baby Axl's nanny. We both have come to an agreement that you and your wife spend too much time working. Does your poor son know who his mommy and daddy are? Or, are you fine with him thinking you two are just people who pick him up and cuddle with him twice a day?

Anyway, the reason why I'm calling you is because I have some brilliant news and I refuse to share such news on a computer. As soon as you return home from work, call me.

Do not forget to call me, Tobias. It's very important news.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** I WON'T CALL

I refuse to call you on the grounds that I am furious over you attacking my parenting one more person tells me what kind of father I am, my head will explode.

The problem is that Myra and I don't work regular hours, ya know, 9 to 5 bullshit. When I come home, Axl is sleeping soundly and I have to resist the urge to wake him up and give him a warm hug. We don't have the same days off so we can't go to the park on weekends and play pretend. We just can't seem any quality time with each other. Our life has come to resemble this hallway, where we keep on passing each other to grab quick moments of forced happiness. It's frustrating.

It's not the greatest situation for baby Axl to be in but we can't quit our jobs to look after him all the time. We can't afford such luxuries. Things are tough but they will get better. And by the way, _never_ _ever_ get married.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Great news!

Now I don't feel like telling you about my surprise.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Great news!

Beatrice Prior, are you getting married?!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Surprise!

Surprise, surprise! This is exactly how I wanted to tell you about my engagement. On the computer. So personal and heartfelt.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Marriage!

I'm so sorry. Never mind what I was saying earlier. I'm just tired and whiny. So how did it all happen? When is your big fat wedding? I thought Robert didn't want to get married.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Marriage

I didn't know you care about the wedding details so much. Anyway, I am going to tease about this later. I will give you the juicy details about the proposal another time because you sound tired. I mean, it took you two hours to respond to my missed calls with an email.

So, my big day isn't going to be that big. It's only going to be a small gathering with close friends and family. Robert doesn't want anything over-the-top and I'm happy with that.

Leah, my princess, is going to be my flower girl and you, Tobias Eaton, are going to be my best man. Please say yes. Ya know what, you _have_ to say yes. It's my wedding and you have to be my best man. You only get married once, don't you? Myra and baby Axl are more than welcome. Make it a family vacation. Take a couple days off from work and relax.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Christina

 **Subject:** Proposal

Oh, it was so romantic! I had absolutely no idea he was going to propose. He took me to a little village somewhere west for the weekend. We stayed in a charming little B&B and we ate in a restaurant called "Sanadige", which served some amazing seafood. The atmosphere was magical and romantic. He got down on one knee over dessert! Then we went for a stroll across the lake and headed back to our B&B. It was low-key, quiet and very romantic!

* * *

 **From:** Christina

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Proposal

That's funny, Tris, I thought you've always wanted fireworks and romance, rose petals and expensive wine and a man playing violin in the background while the love of your life got down on one knee in front of a huge crowd. What happened to that dream?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Christina

 **Subject: Re:** Proposal

Well, you know, Robert isn't that sort of a guy. He doesn't like things too over-the-top. He believes in the values of abnegation so I am fine either way. At the end of the day, the way he proposed doesn't count but the marriage does.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** Where did he propose to you, Tris? Ooh! This is so exciting. I am crying happy tears for you.

 **Tris:** Aww, Mar. He proposed to me in a little village somewhere west.

 **Marlene:** You HATE cute little villages! You like towns, cities, bright lights, traffic jams, smog and tall buildings!

 **Tris:** But we stayed in a cute little B&B—

 **Marlene:** You HATE B&Bs! You love hotels! You want to live in one. You work in a hotel! The biggest treat for you is to stay in a hotel and he took you to a crappy B&B?!  
 **Tris:** But there was this amazing restaurant "Sanadige", which served some amazing fish—

 **Marlene:** You HATE fish! Oh my god, what are you doing, Tris?! You hate any type of seafood, dead or alive. You block your nose and gag when I eat tuna and think that oysters are the work of the devil.

 **Tris:** I had a very nice salad, thank you.

 **Marlene:** You think salad is food for rabbits!

 **Tris:** Anyway, we finished our dessert and took a walk hand in hand in the moonlight alongside the lake—

 **Marlene:** You LOVE the SEA! You want to live on a beach. You want to work in hotel next to the beach. You secretly want to be a mermaid. You think lakes are boring because they lack the "drama" of the sea.

 **Tris:** Oh, Marlene, _stop_ it!

 **Marlene:** No! You please _stop lying_ to yourself, Tris!

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tris:**

 **Tris:** Tobias! Please save me from my crazy family and friends!

 **Tobias:** What's up?

 **Tris:** I don't want to talk about it. Just distract me, please.

 **Tobias:** OK, fair enough. I understand that. This is a nice distraction for me too. Why don't you tell me about the proposal?

 **Tris:** Here I go again…. Robert took me to a cute little village. We stayed in a gorgeous B&B. We ate in a lovely restaurant called "Sanadige". He proposed to me while I had stuffed my face with chocolate pastry. I said yes. Then, we took a stroll alongside the lake under the moonlight. Isn't that romantic?

 **Tobias:** Yes, romantic.

 **Tris:** That's it? That's all you have to say on the most important day of my life?! Only two words?

 **Tobias:** OK. OK. Sure, it's romantic but it could have been better.

 **Tris:** How much better? What could have you done to make it extra special? Everyone seems to know me better than I know myself. Go ahead, tell me what you would have done.

 **Tobias:** Alright. Firstly, I would take you to a hotel along the coast which would have the perfect sea view. You would fall asleep listening the sea waves crashing against the rocks. I would decorate our bed with red rose petals and light candles around the room. Your favourite CD would be playing in the background.

But I wouldn't propose to you there. I would take you to the beach and get down on one knee and propose to you. There would a crowd surrounding us so they would all gasp when I propose. And I would arrange someone to burst some fireworks in the sky as soon as you say yes and we kiss. Or something to that effect. What do you think?

 **Tris:** Oh

 **Tobias:** Oh? That's it? The most important day of our lives and you give me a monosyllabic answer? I ask you to marry me and you say "Oh"? Two lives are becoming one, Tris. Say something better.

 **Tris:** Alright, OK. It's a very romantic and a fabulous proposal. Did I go on about proposals and marriage that much, Tobias?

 **Tobias:** Yes, my dear friend. Anyone who nos you half well would no that you like romance and fireworks and everything magical. But a night in a B&B sounds fine, too.

* * *

 _Andrew and Natalie Prior_

 _Proudly invite you to the wedding of their beloved daughter_

 _Beatrice Prior to Robert Black_

 _On 2_ _nd_ _of June of this year_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That was crazy, wasn't it? A huge thanks to Cecelia Ahern, whose novel "Where Rainbows End" inspired the format and the plot of this fanfic. Don't forget to R &R! It means a lot to me reading your views on the story. Anyway, I'll meet you guys next week on the day of Tris' wedding.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **I'm back with another chapter. I loved reading your reviews. In order to calm down your frustration and anger with Fourtris, I'll tell you something, a very special letter is awaiting all of you and Tris (Obviously) in the nineteenth chapter.**

 **Till then, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Dear Tris,

So, you went ahead and did it. You married Robert (Convince him to change his name to Roberto, it still sounds better). You looked stunning in that beautiful white silk dress. Every inch of you looked flawless, Tris. I was proud to stand next to you as your best man. But as you said on my wedding day, I wasn't the best man that day, Robert was. You both looked great together.

When you stood with your back to me, I felt quite odd. It was a pang of jealousy, is that normal? It felt as if everything will change, as if everything between us will change. Now, you wouldn't tell me your deepest darkest secrets or ask for some advice, instead you will share all your feelings with Robert. It's not like I wanted to become your husband. It was just…I can't seem to explain it…I just felt left out, I suppose. That's all.

Another good thing that happened besides your marriage was that Axl finally got to put his feet on Chicagoan soil (Now, here are two words which don't go together). I was happy he got to see his real home. It's funny I haven't thought of Chicago as home but honestly, it felt like home. I really miss home and everyone that made Chicago a home for me.

It was really good to meet Leah. She is you, Tris. That little girl with thin arms and blond hair. She is a complete reflection of you. When I talked to her, I thought I was talking to _my_ best friend. Her friend, Park, was keeping a watchful eye over me as if I was going to steal her away from him. Even I kept a watchful eye over him as if he was going to steal you away from me. I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't you. Do you see what you do to me, Tris?

Talking about my dear wife, Myra, I'm not sure if this trip helped us to bond as a family. We had a lot of free time, which meant too much time to talk, which meant unnecessary fights over petty issues. I don't know what's the matter with the both of us. We seem to have a lot of arguments these days. We've been married for seven years. I can safely say the honeymoon period is over.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying your honeymoon, I'm sure this letter would be awaiting your arrival on your doorstep. I always thought you wanted to spend your honeymoon on an exotic beach not Rome. Though, I'm sure it's much better than some sandy beach.

Get in touch with me when you get back, prove to me at least some things never change.

Love,

Tobias

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** I'm back!

It's been two-three hours since I returned home from my honeymoon. I saw your letter lying on the doormat. The letter was wet for some weird reason. I think the neighbour's dog peed on it. Fortunately, the ink wasn't bleeding. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me complain about the dog for three consecutive paragraphs (I'm saving the rant for the neighbours).

You sounded down in your letter. I never liked Myra that much but I hope whatever is it both of you going through is over soon. A baby is a lot of hard work. Especially, a baby whose parents are working their butt off as much as you both.

I think you need some time to adjust to this new situation. It would be better to check in with a counsellor or something. God knows how long it took me to accept that Leah is here to stay. It was a lot of work and still is a lot of hard work.

I don't pretend to be a know-it-all but I think I'm right when I say this, you should stop telling me how you feel and talk to Myra. Communication is the key to a successful marriage. I'm always here for you, Tobias, married or unmarried.

* * *

Dear Uncle Tobias,

I hope you are doing well. Mom says you've been under a lot of stress and tension these days. I think a glass of chocolate milk will do you good. I know it relieves me from all my tension. Anyway, it was nice to see you at the wedding. You looked really handsome. Mom looked gorgeous, too.

You must remember, Park, my best friend. We aren't talking to each other anymore. He is turning ten this Sunday and he didn't invite me to his birthday party. I tried talking to him but he won't say anything. Stubborn rat.

Mom called his mom to find out why he is acting so weird. But she does not no either. I hate him. I really hate him. I will make a new best friend. Mom told me to write to you about this because you are my godfather and no about this stuff.

Mom thinks this is really mean of Park and that this will emotionally scar me when I grow up. She says you no what she means.

Love,

Leah

* * *

Dear miss little sunshine,

Your extremely wise and intelligent is right as always. I agree what Park did to you is very cold and calculative. It's a crime to not invite your best friend to your birthday party. He is selfish, unforgivable and a very mean kid. This will haunt him until he is nearly thirty years old.

I think there isn't any punishment bad enough to inflict on him and he should not get away with this. He hasn't shown any mercy and has been very very bad. So tell your mother that Park and I would do our best to redeem ourselves so that we can walk down the road with our heads held high.

Love,

Tobias

* * *

Dear Tobias,

I didn't understand a thing you said in your letter. Mum was laughing when she read the letter. I don't think Park is as bad as you're making him to be.

You two are weirdoes.

XOXO,

Leah

* * *

Dear Park,

Hi, it's Tobias. (Leah's mom's friend)

Happy tenth birthday to you! I know what you're thinking. Why is this random dude writing to me? Well, buddy, we've got to clear some things up.

I heard you haven't invited Leah to your birthday party. She is your best friend! I no for a fact your party won't be any fun without her presence. Trust me. I've been there before. I no that you will be secretly wishing she shows up so that you can enjoy yourself. Who cares if your best friend is a girl? Who cares what the guys will think? Who cares if they laugh? None of their crap is going to matter in the next ten years. You're very lucky to have a best friend. A life without a best friend is a very hard one. If you don't invite Leah then you will really hurt her feelings. That's not very nice, you know.

It's the most wonderful thing in the world to have a best friend- even if it's a girl. Let me no how it goes.

Best wishes,

Tobias

P.S. Hope you can buy something nice for yourself with this present

* * *

 **From:** Park

 **To:** Leah

 **Subject:** KNOW not NO

Your mom's friend spells 'KNOW' as 'NO' just like you. By the way, do you want to come to my birthday party this Sunday?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Well played

Very clever, Eaton, I must say you're smarter than I figured you'd be. But, you know, we, Prior women are very hard to please….

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Prior Women

You're a Prior woman, alright. Well, I have a little theory to share with you. Shall I?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Little Theory

If you must…

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** My Theory

Let's rewind back to my tenth birthday party. If I hadn't invited Al, then, he wouldn't have dropped the bowl full of chips and started crying, which in turn wouldn't have caused everyone to wreak havoc. Then, we wouldn't have hated him so much for ruining my birthday party. Therefore, you wouldn't have to drink so much to tolerate talking to him on your prom night, which leads us to Leah never being born.

And that, Tris Prior, is my theory!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** My Theory

Very well, Mr. Eaton. You didn't have to go back twenty years to take responsibility for Leah.

If we rewind back to prom night, if you had showed up to take me to the dance then, I wouldn't have to spend the night with Al. Therefore, Leah wouldn't have been born and our lives would have turned out very differently.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** My Theory

Yeah, that's something I'm beginning to wonder about.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** They WHAT!?

 **Tris:** For the fourteenth time, Mar, yes, they split up!

 **Marlene:** Oh my! Why did they get divorced?

 **Tris:** Irreconcilable differences. Isn't that what every divorced couple says?

 **Marlene:** Huh, maybe. Who has Axl?

 **Tris:** Myra took Axl to her parents' house.

 **Marlene:** Poor Tobias. C'mon, spill the beans.

 **Tris:** I don't know much.

 **Marlene:** Liar, liar, pants on fire.

 **Tris:** Missing second grade, aren't we?

 **Marlene:** Tobias tells you every single little detail about his life, which is probably the reason why they split up.

 **Tris:** Excuse me! I am NOT the reason for their divorce. That's very insulting. It was a million little things that finally blew up in their faces.

 **Marlene:** Gosh, sorry. When are you going to see him?

 **Tris:** Next week.

 **Marlene:** Do you have any plans for coming back?

 **Tris:** QUIT IT!

 **Marlene:** Oh, okay, okay. It's sad though, isn't it?

 **Tris:** Yeah, it's pretty sad. Tobias is devastated.

 **Marlene:** Of course, it's _sad_ that he split up with his whiny little wife, who quenches her thirst by taking revenge on young children.

 **Tris:** Then, what makes you soooo sad?

 **Marlene:** The irony of it all makes me feel depressed.

 **Tris:** What irony?

 **Marlene:** You know…you wait and wait for him for years until you finally give up and move on with your life. You get married to Robert and weeks later, Tobias splits up with Myra. You both have the worst timing ever. When will you ever learn to catch up with each other?

* * *

 **A/N: I totally agree with Marlene. When will they ever learn to catch up with each other? As aforementioned in the summary, timing is a funny but an important aspect of love and life.**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back with another update. This chapter is very close to my heart. Every time I read it, my heart swells a little. It's a mix of sadness, frustration and love.**

 **A special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers- Wrenlovesreading, FDFobsessed, CavygGirl1991, Charms22 and all my fellow guests.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Happy 30th!

Happy birthday, Tobias! You're a big boy now. I cannot believe you're not having your _thirtieth_ birthday party. For once, get out of that hospital and have a night on the town. Some drinks, junk food and useless gifts from your friends and family. Doesn't that sound tempting? Anyway, whatever you decide to do, let me know. And have a slice of chocolate cake on me.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Thanks

I'm sorry I haven't been the most social person these past few months. Almost everything is stressing me out. First, the divorce, then Axl and now, my million-dollar student loan. I have a few more years of residency left here. So unfortunately, no celebrations for big boy this year.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Robert:**

 **Robert:** Hi honey, how's your day going?

 **Tris:** It's one of those never-ending work days. I cannot wait to get home.

 **Robert:** I'm sure the feeling of boredom will pass. Till then, I've got something important to tell you.

 **Tris:** Go on…

 **Robert:** I have to head to Madison tonight. I found about it this morning. I'm sorry.

 **Tris:** Oh, why do you have to go?

 **Robert:** I have to attend this seminar.

 **Tris:** What kind of seminar?

 **Robert:** It's on finance.

 **Tris:** Of course, it is. I hardly expect it to be on how to make ice cream. I meant, do you _have_ to go? Will they even notice your absence?

 **Robert:** To be honest, my absence won't affect anybody. But, I want to go. I need to stay ahead of my game.

 **Tris:** Of all weekends I get off, you chose this particular one to attend some stupid seminar! What can you possibly learn more about fucking banks? They eat money and spit money at an unaffordable interest rate.

 **Robert:** I'm sorry, Tris. I'll make it up to you…?

 **Tris:** You better, Robert Black.

 **Robert:** Love you.

 **Tris:** Love you XOXO.

* * *

 **From:** Caleb

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** My favourite sister

How's my favourite sister in the entire world doing? It's your charming, young brother, Caleb here. E-mail me whenever you're free. I want to ask you something.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Caleb

 **Subject: Re:** My favourite sister

To what do I owe this pleasure to?

* * *

 **From:** Caleb

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** My favourite sister

For god's sake, can't a brother write to his sister just to know how she's doing instead of wanting something? It's been decades since I've seen you. How's Leah? Tell her I was asking for her. How's Robert? Tell him I was asking for him. How's Tobias? Tell him I was asking for him. See how interested I am in your life? If you ever want me to babysit Leah, don't hesitate to ring me. That's all from me. Take care, Tris.

P.S. Could you ask your boss for a job for me?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Caleb

 **Subject: Re:** My favourite sister

A-HA! I knew there had to be a catch. You aren't that sort of a person who would call someone to know how they're doing. I grew up with you. I know you too well. And no way you're babysitting Leah. Remember last time? You trashed the entire place and slept with _your_ girlfriend in _my_ bed. If you can prove to me that you're responsible enough, only then I will ask my boss.

* * *

 **From:** Caleb

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** My favourite sister

Oh, come on! That was years ago! I have changed a lot since then. We're both sensible adults now. Please help me out with this, Tris. Please get me a job. I owe you one.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Caleb

 **Subject:** You owe me

I'll try my best to get you in. Now, now, I am not fairy godmother so don't expect me to work miracles. I'll put in a good word for you. Don't let me down, Caleb. Don't try to ruin my mastermind plan to take over the hotel.

* * *

Dear Tobias,

Jesus Christ! Everything is going by so fast. Just yesterday, Caleb was a baby and now, he's getting a job!

Just when you think you've gotten used to something, BAM! It changes. Just when you think you know someone, BAM, they grow up! My pretty little daughter, Leah, has officially grown up. I don't have to pretend listening to her chit-chat. Now, I _want_ to listen to her nonsense. We both go shopping together and I take her advice on what to wear. We giggle like idiots together. She's twelve years old. Next come the teenage years and BAM! She's out of sight and living her own life. Just when I think I have everything under control, she secretly slips out of my fingers. She's _really_ growing up. There are a million things in this world I would change but not her. Never. I would never change any moment I've ever had with her. She's too precious.

Isn't this life? All these beautiful things happen around us but we're too engrossed in our schedules and appointments that we forget about them. Time passes by quickly, leaving us complaining about lost moments of joy and love. We keep wondering in our hearts how we could have spent those moments in the best way possible. If you could change anything, what would it be?

Everything around me is spinning so fast. Leah's growing up, I am married, I finally have a complete family, my best friend has turned thirty… so much in so little time. I want to scream, "STOP!" and rearrange a few moments and continue with life. I know you're hurting, Tobias. It's a difficult situation for you. Remember I'm always here for you.

Love,

Tris

* * *

Dear Tobias,

You must be knowing it's mom's thirtieth birthday next week. Park and I have planned to throw her a surprise birthday party. Will you come?

So far, we've invited Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Caleb, Auntie Marlene and uncle Uriah, Auntie Christina and her husband, Will, Park's mom and dad and Robert, too. That's only if he's not working on the weekend. Last week, mom finally had a weekend off and was very excited but Robert had to attend a seminar in Madison at the last minute. It put mom in a really bad mood and her weekend went not quite well.

So, will you come to the party? Don't say no. You're her best friend. You can bring Axl, too. Auntie Chris and Will won't be coming because her baby is due next week. Grandma and Grandpa are going over to visit her. Uncle Caleb can't come because he is starting his new job as a waiter in a hotel downtown. So, it's just Marlene and Uriah and Park's parents.

I wanted it to be special for mom since she hardly ever has time to relax and cool off. Also, because her mood has been kind of down these past few days. I don't what has happened to her. She and Robert are behaving very weirdly. The other night, Robert said something about trying to control our daily expenses and mom just spilled her drink on him.

It would be fun if you would come over. You're a really funny guy. Mom needs a break from whatever is bothering her. You can even stay for a couple of days. I'll arrange a bed for you and Axl since the guest room is now Robert's room. I have a pull-out in my room which you can use.

Remember DO NOT RING. It's a secret. E-mail me.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Tris' 30th

Thanks for your letter. It is a very good idea but I won't wait until your mom's birthday. I'll be over as soon as possible.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene, Christina, and 2 more:**

 **Marlene:** HAPPY THIRTIETH BIRTHDAY! LET'S GET DRUNK!

 **Christina:** Happy Birthday, sis! Sorry, I can't wait be with you right now. Love you.

 **Mom:** A very happy birthday to you, sweetheart! Our little daughter's so grown up! Sorry, your dad and I can't be there but we'll come over to celebrate as soon as possible.

 **Caleb:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS! Sorry, I can't be there. Thanks for getting me the job. I seriously owe you one.

* * *

Dear Tris,

I'm so sorry, Tris. Let's forget about my stupid little mistake and enjoy your birthday weekend. Please forgive me.

Happy Birthday,

Robert

* * *

Dear Tris,

I'm returning to California tomorrow and before I left I wanted to write this letter for you. All these feelings buried deep inside my heart are overflowing and I need to tell you how I feel. Read this and take as much time as you want. I don't want you to feel pressured. It's your decision.

You have never been a good liar, Tris. You can never hide your sadness and pain from me. I no the sorrow behind your eyes. I can see you suffering. I no what Robert is actually doing during the weekends. We both no, he isn't working. He has made the biggest mistake of his lifetime. There is no forgiveness for what he has done.

Robert is a very, very stupid man. He is the luckiest man in the world to have you. But he doesn't deserve an angel like you and _you_ deserve far, far better from him. You deserve someone who makes you smile even in the darkest of times. You deserve someone who will always be by your side through thick and thin. Someone who understands your tears and does his best to make them disappear. Someone who stays up all night long making sure you don't wake up screaming from your nightmare. Someone who makes you so happy that you're literally _on cloud nine._ Someone who showers you with gifts and rose petals.

Someone who should've taken his chance years ago but was too afraid to try.

I am not scared anymore, Tris. I'm not afraid to try.

I no what that feeling was at your wedding. It was jealousy. I was jealous of the man who got to be the life partner of the woman I love. I was jealous of you spending your entire lifetime with him. It was like a prison sentence for me. I was depressed imagining years without being able to tell you how much I want you.

Twice we stood beside each other at the altar, Tris. _Twice._ And twice we got it wrong. I didn't want you to be there for my wedding. I wanted you to be the reason for my wedding day. But we got it all messed up.

I should've never let your lips leave mine all those years ago. I should've never panicked. I should've kissed you back with all my heart. I'm not afraid to kiss you anymore. I want to be with you, Leah and Axl forever.

I love you, Tris.

Please think about this very carefully. Give me an opportunity and I'll prove it to you how much I love you and how much I need you. Don't waste your time on Robert. This is _our_ time. Let's stop being afraid of the consequences and take this chance and make it ours.

I love you,

Tobias

* * *

 **A/N: So, what's the verdict on this chapter? Did you like it? Especially, the last letter...it broke my heart a little to write. Let me know what you think will happen next in the reviews. A little warning: their love story has a long way to go.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Usage of foul language ahead.**

* * *

 **Tris:** What do you think I look like?

 **Marlene:** A candy bar. Probably, Hershey's chocolate bar.

 **Tris:** I thought I was more of a sour candy.

 **Marlene:** You're anything but sour, Tris.

 **Tris:** Why is that the best compliment I've ever gotten?

 **Marlene:** Because your husband doesn't compliment you well enough.

 **Tris:** What does Robert look like?

 **Marlene:** A trash bag. Scumbag. A gross, atrociously smelling slug.

 **Tris:** That's…I seriously have no words to say to you.

 **Marlene:** It's completely, truly accurate.

 **Tris:** If that's what we're going to talk about then fuck off, Marlene.

 **Marlene:** OK, sorry. Which candy does Uriah resemble?

 **Tris:** Something which tastes funny, I suppose.

 **Marlene:** Pop rocks.

 **Tris:** Exactly. You read my mind, woman.

 **Marlene:** Now, what does Tobias look like?

 **Tris:** A caramel Silk chocolate.

 **Marlene:** Of course.

 **Tris:** Umm…?

 **Marlene:** So, you're saying your six-foot tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed, olive-skinned friend resembles a giant chocolate bar with caramel inside?

 **Tris:** Oh, Marlene, he is obviously the sweetest thing in the entire world.

 **Marlene:** OK, we've got to stop talking about candies because my stomach is rumbling.

 **Tris:** Alright, you just lighten my mood, Mar.

 **Marlene:** You're welcome, you pathetic, old slug.

 **Tris:** Love you, honey.

 **From:** Tobias

* * *

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** More time?

It's been quite a long time since your thirtieth birthday. I was hoping you would have said something. If you need some more time, I totally understand.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** More time?

Hey there Silk! It's been quite a long time indeed. I've been so busy these past few days. The hotel is very busy. People are checking in and out every second of the day. The weather's getting better so I think I should expect this outcome. And what are you talking about? I think I've had enough time to accept that I am thirty.

Also, I wanted to thank you for coming to my birthday. I had a really nice time even though only two people showed up. Sorry for being a bitch that day, I guess I was upset that not many people came. Nevertheless, I had loads of fun. I was so happy you were here. You brighten up my dull days, Eaton.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** My letter

Glad to hear from you. Didn't you get my letter?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** My letter

What letter are talking about? When did you send it? It might be delayed by the post. I'm sure it'll be delivered in a couple of days.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** My letter

I didn't post it. I wrote the letter and left it on your kitchen counter. Look for it, Tris. It's very, very important.

* * *

Dear Tobias,

Thanks for making mom's thirtieth birthday so fun. You made her so happy. She was really upset before you came. Do you know why is she unhappy?

Thanks for the present. I love it.

Love,

Leah

* * *

Dear Leah,

I'm glad to hear from you that you liked your present. Tell Park I said hi and I'll send his baseball gear over soon.

How is your mom doing now? How is everything at home? Do you know what a Silk is?

Love,

Tobias

* * *

Dear Tobias,

Park is really excited about his baseball stuff. He told me to say thank you on his behalf. So, there's that.

Things are better than before. Robert still sleeps in the spare room. Mom said it's because of his annoying snoring habit. It's not true though. Park and I had set up a recorder in his room and he didn't snore at all. Although, he does talk in his sleep. We heard him say, "The fish flies at night," and "I poop rainbow." I swear he is crazy.

By the way, Silk is a chocolate bar. It's mom's favourite candy bar. It is a giant chocolate bar with caramel inside. She says she would love to be on diet of Silks. The other day she said she was in love with a Silk then she started kissing it and was laughing. It's kind of weird.

Why are you asking? Do you want one? I can send you one. I once posted a letter along with a chocolate bar from England to Park. When he got it, it was melted and stuck to the letter. I was glad he couldn't read it. I missed him and I had written some embarrassing things. I shouldn't write such cheesy things to my best friend.

So, do you need that chocolate? Mom says she can't live without her Silk. Anyway, let me know.

All my love,

Leah

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** My letter

I've searched every nook and corner of my house. There is no letter here. If it is really that important, why don't you e-mail me what you wrote?

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tobias:**

 **Tobias:** I'm calling you about something really important. Please pick up the phone.

 **Tris:** NO! You can't call me, I'm working.

 **Tobias:** Pretend you're talking to a customer.

 **Tris:** Hold on, I'll ask Robert if he knows something.

 **Tobias:** Don't ask him!

* * *

 **Tris:** Do you by any chance saw a letter on the kitchen counter?

 **Robert:** There was the electricity bill and gas bill. Nothing else.

 **Tris:** No, not today. On the weekend of my birthday.

 **Robert:** You didn't want me around on your birthday, remember?

 **Tris:** Of course. Why would I want a lying, cheating bastard around on my birthday?

 **Robert:** Sweetheart, if you won't forgive me, how will we learn to move on?

 **Tris:** Don't you dare to call me sweetheart again. And you can shove your speech about forgiveness up your ass. I don't have time to waste on one of these conversations with you. Listen, I've got Tobias waiting for me online and I just want to know if you saw a letter he left on the kitchen counter for me.

 **Robert:** No, I did not. I promise.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Your letter

I've done everything to look for your letter. Even Robert swears he hasn't seen it. Maybe you can write another for me. I've got to go before my boss finds out I've been sending personal e-mails instead of actually working.

* * *

 **From:** Robert

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Your letter

I had happened to stumble across a letter from a certain someone on the weekend of Tris' birthday. I would appreciate if you would stop writing love letters for my wife. You have seemed to forgotten that she's a married woman, married to _me._

We have had our troubles just like any other married couples. And we are willing to let bygones be bygones. She is ready to forgive me and to fall in love with me all over again. You have to understand that no number of cheesy letters you send to my wife aren't going to change this fact. You said it yourself, Tobias; you had your chance and you blew it.

Let's be realistic for a moment. Tris and you are both thirty. You've known each other since you were babies. If it was meant to be, something would have happened already. Think about it. She isn't interested.

I want no further contact with you. You set foot in my house and I'll be grateful to show you how unwelcome you are here. Stay away from my wife. And by the way, I do fully appreciate that she is my wife. She is a very kind-hearted, lovely, and a beautiful lady. It would be extremely wise for you to accept the fact that nothing is ever going to happen. You can keep on watch Tris walk away from you because she won't be turning around.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Robert

 **Subject:** Fuck off

If you think that your pathetic attempt to scare me off worked, then you're absolutely wrong. You are a sadistic, old fuck. I'd rather stay away from you willingly. Tris has a mind of her own. She nos what is best for her and her daughter. You're scared of what would have happened if Tris has read the letter.

* * *

 **From:** Robert

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Fuck off

What would you have done if she had said "yes"? Would you have uprooted Axl, abandoned your job and move to Chicago? Or would have Tris and Leah move to Los Angeles?

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tobias:**

 **Tobias:** She didn't get the letter.

 **Zeke:** Who?

 **Tobias:** Tris! She didn't get the bloody letter I wrote.

 **Zeke:** I want to bash both of your skulls together and grab your brains and scream "Get together with Tobias/Tris!" and stuff them back. Your pitiful love story makes me hella furious. Why can't you like a normal, sane person fucking TELL her how you feel?!

 **Tobias:** Only if you could actually do that.

 **Zeke:** What happened to the goddamn bloody letter?

 **Tobias:** Robert found it.

 **Zeke:** That douchebag? I thought that they were done.

 **Tobias:** Apparently, she's willing to give him another chance.

 **Zeke:** Jesus Christ! You're both so messed up.

 **Tobias:** What should I do, Zeke?

 **Zeke:** I think you should back off. She's still married to him. You shouldn't be eyeing another man's wife, best friend or not. If I were in your place, I would back off.

 **Tobias:** But he's a lying asshole!

 **Zeke:** Listen to me, the difference between now and then is that _now,_ Tris knows that he cheated on her and she's willing to stay with him. She must love him enough to stay with him. The only advice I have for you is to back off.

 **Tobias:** I disagree.

 **Zeke:** Fine, do what you want. Don't come crying to me if something goes wrong. Tris is a married woman. She is already confused and frustrated with her husband and her broken marriage. If you come dancing into her life, proclaiming your love her, how do you expect that poor woman to react? She would panic and get angry at you for trying to break up her marriage. Her marriage is already fucked and I don't expect to last longer than two-three months. But for the time being, you should back off and give her some time and space to cope with everything.

 **Tobias:** So, you're saying that I should let her come to me?

 **Zeke:** Yes, something to that effect.

* * *

 **A/N: Reading your reviews for the last chapter elicited some emotions I never knew I had. I really appreciate your kind words. I had been waiting impatiently to publish that letter on this website. From the bottom of my heart, I truly thank every single one of you.** **What do you think about this chapter?** **Let me know in the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Your LETTER!

I've searched every drawer, cupboard, almirah and what not. I left no stone unturned. I bugged Robert about it and even put Leah to the task of finding it. Are you sure you left the letter in the kitchen? Could've been a lapse in your memory, ya know. I checked the guest room where you were sleeping. All I found was your Britney Spears t-shirt (It's mine now).

Is there something you want to tell me?

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Your LETTER!

Never mind about the letter.

How are you doing? Are you happy with Robert?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Your LETTER!

Talk about changing the subject…

Glad you asked, because I've got a long long essay prepared just for this occasion.

Marriages aren't fairy tales. Love isn't a fairy tale. My life certainly isn't one. I took Robert back because I need to make this marriage work. I cannot uproot Leah again and shift apartments once more. It's a headache, really. He cheated on me once. I need to give him a second chance. I have to keep in mind that I'm not a perfect human begin either. Who knows I'll wound up cheating on him next weekend?

Besides, under all his layers of stupidity and horribleness, there lies a man I actually love. He is a sweet and caring man. He wipes my tears when I cry over the silliest of things. He kisses me goodnight. He is constantly trying to make me laugh with his milk moustache and goofy faces. He hugs me. He does everything a good husband should. I shouldn't be ungrateful for him.

So, what if he doesn't take me to Paris or somewhere super fancy for a weekend? He cares about me in a way no one ever has. Most importantly, he _understands_ me. I feel like I relate to him on a deeper, probably spiritual level. He's a giant mess of guilt and regret. I'm a hot mess of feelings and sorrow. We're both fucked up at level where only we both can understand and help each other out. And _that_ is crucial for me. I'd rather have a hug over a baguette any day.

Through a stranger's eyes, this all seems wrong. That I shouldn't be living with a cheating bastard. But his infidelity is overcome by his good characteristics. Plus, we're going to see a marriage counsellor. It's all going to be flowing smoothly soon.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Your LETTER!

I wish I could tell you how I feel about you.

My heart jumps when you call me or send me an e-mail or even text me. It aches to see you, feel you. Falling in love with you has turned me into a teenager once again. Staying up late, drinking alcohol, running on the streets and having those deep conversations in the middle of the night with you. All those things which have made up a significant part of my life are with you. Do you have any idea how important you are to me?

I understand you want to make your marriage work with Robert for Leah's sake. Divorce is hectic. I should know; I'm still getting through it. But, to me, you don't sound happy. You sound miserable. And don't you dare compare yourself to that bastard. I know you're never going to cheat on anyone not even that idiot husband of yours. _You_ know you're never going to hurt anyone's feelings.

I'm being selfish here. I know it seems as if all your problems will go away by coming with me to Los Angeles but maybe, just maybe they will.

Oh. I hope I could get Zeke's wiseass advice out of my head- _"Let her come to you…do not be the reason why her marriage falls apart."_

I guess that is what I am going to do.

 **This has been saved to draft.**

 **This draft has been deleted permanently.**

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Your LETTER!

Good. All I want you to be is happy. Take care.

* * *

Dear Christina,

How's the new mummy doing?

I hope you have a stock of painkillers ready cause let's just say that babies are not a piece of cake. They're soft like cake but not easy. Just so you know, you can always ask for some tips on breastfeeding, burping, etc and parenting as well.

You look so beautiful in the photograph! The baby looks healthy and Will seems to be doing great. By the way, thanks for all the gory details about his birth as if I don't know anything about giving birth as a minor. And no, I do NOT want the video of his birth or the 'magical experience' as you had so kindly put it.

As for me here, I am certainly not doing well. Reflecting back on it, when have I ever been doing well? Never. Not this year at least.

I don't now if I have done the right thing taking Robert back. I'm not sure. Christ, I used to be the one saying I would never ever stay with a cheating husband and would divorce him in a second. Now, look at me. What am I doing, taking him back?

I'm letting him sleep next to me, eat dinner with me, watch tv with me and help raise Leah with me. That's all wrong. Pitiful. I thought leaving him would be easy. But, I cannot find the strength in me to live in another small apartment with a crappy wage for me and Leah to survive on. I want to kick him out but at the same I'm afraid of being alone. I keep asking myself questions. Should I leave him, move on and become independent or try to fall in love with him all over again?

If I could just forgive him. If I could just forget that he has spent a night with some woman other than me. My skin crawls when he touches me, my lips twitch at the thought of him kissing me and I feel so so much hatred for him. It's unbearable, all this pain and sorrow.

He's also been trying to make this work. He will take me out on special dates, romantic dinners, put rose petals in my bath or buy me gifts. Nothing seems to be working.

Robert and I have been seeing a marriage counsellor for three weeks. This seemed good as an idea but when put to practice is a fail. All we have achieved so far is putting our fights on display for a stranger to see and probably enjoy. She doesn't even say anything except, "how do you feel about that?". She nods and nods and nods and ugh, I swear I am going to break her sweet little neck off someday. And she costs a hundred dollars. Easy on our mind and easy on our pockets.

In our last session, she told us to be grateful for what we do for one another. We need to express our gratitude by saying stuff like, "I appreciate you waiting for me" or "Thank you for bringing me a glass of water." Believe me, this only gets annoying and it's hard to keep up with this façade of unwanted thankfulness.

Ever since marriage counselling, I feel more irritated by him. Once, he tried to make me laugh with his stupid milk moustache and did not stop following me until I giggled forcefully to make him stop. The next day in therapy I told him to his face that it's not funny, at all. And boom! Our fight about adultery and household chores and other nonsensical things began.

I've been telling everybody that they're wrong in assuming that this marriage wouldn't work. But, now I agree with all of them. I just want to break off, take Leah, move to someplace fabulous and great and settle down forever.

Gosh, why am I so sad and unhappy and miserable. I wish Tobias were here with me. He would know what to do and how to do it. He's like my genie who grants infinite wishes instead of three. I wish you were here. I miss you, Caleb, mom and dad and Tobias. I want to see your little baby. I want to feel free. Just once.

Congratulations on having a cute little baby, sis!

Love,

Tris

* * *

Dear little sister,

Stop torturing yourself with unanswerable questions. I'm worried about you. Everyone is. You are going through a really tough time and you're getting on with it. I've grown up with you, seen you at your ups and downs and every knock back only makes you stronger.

I cannot tell you whether or not you should stay with Robert. Only you can answer that question. But I'll say this, if there is any love left, then work on it. Every small thing grows when nurtured properly. If that love makes you miserable, then find something else which makes you happy. You _deserve_ to be happy, honey.

I'm sorry I don't have any words of wisdom for you. The only thing to do is to go with your gut instinct and trust your heart. Our heart never leads us the wrong way. If it does, it is only to make you realise what is important in life and what is not. Do not lose hope. I'm always here for you.

For that matter, why don't you and Leah take a little trip to Paris? It'll be a fun vacation. Leah will get to see her baby brother and you will get to unwind and relax. Also, I'm calling you down here for selfish purposes; I need some extra help with my baby.

Think about it and let me know. It'll be fun us girls together hittin' the road.

Take care,

Christina

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Tris:**

 **Tris:** Hey there sucker. I'm leaving for Paris with Leah tomorrow morning and will return next week. Suit yourself accordingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Haven't seen you guys in a very long time. Sorry for being four months late. I was busy with exams and adjusting to a new class. But I promise y'all from now on my updates will be consistent- one chapter per week. I plan on finishing this story by the end of this year.**

 **Also, Leah is pronounced as Lee-ah.**

 **Do not forget to R &R!**

 **Love,**

 **Divergentcake4four**


	20. Chapter 20

**You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** So **,** how fun was it getting drunk with your sister?

 **Tris:** All I remember is puking in our hands and throwing it on people's shoes.

 **Marlene:** I did that once. Only I stuffed the puke down a guy's pant for touching me inappropriately.

 **Tris:** And I thought you were my elegant and classy friend.

 **Marlene:** Classy as Uncle Sammy on Christmas.

 **Tris:** You mean drunk and horny?

 **Marlene:** And threatening to cut someone's balls off.

 **Tris:** Did you even grow up, Marlene?

 **Marlene:** Well, let's get to the main point: How's _everything_?

 **Tris:** That's vague. Define _everything._

 **Marlene:** Really? Fine. Here we go. Your daughter. Your forehead wrinkles. The new pimple on your nose. Your beautiful butt. And your husband.

 **Tris:** Leah has been imitating French people ever since we got back from Paris. My forehead wrinkles say hi to your eye wrinkles. My pimple is having an affair with the pimple on your cheek. My beautiful butt is lonely. And my husband is still the same.

 **Marlene:** I meant have you decided to stay or leave?

 **Tris:** Stay.

 **Marlene:** Why didn't you hit up that chocolate of yours?

 **Tris:** Are you talking about Tobias? He's going through a divorce himself, honey.

 **Marlene:** Glad to know who your chocolate is. I was referring to the guy who flirted with you at the bar last to last week.

 **Tris:** I believe it was sexist commentary rather than flirtation.

 **Marlene:** Oops. I forgot about him.

 **Tris:** Anyways, why do even want me to hit up anyone?

 **Marlene:** Because if Robert can, you should, too!

 **Tris:** I will never be him.

 **Marlene:** Huh, I wish you'd leave him and find someone better.

 **Tris:** I'm staying.

 **Marlene:** There's too many fish in this sea. You shouldn't be afraid to leave Robert and find someone else. Tell me who doesn't like a depressed and hot divorcee? It's the perfect combination!

 **Tris:** I am not scared.

 **Marlene:** You don't seem to be willing to leave him either.

 **Tris:** I'm not doing this for me. All this is for Leah. She's already been through so many changes, I don't want another storm knocking her down.

 **Marlene:** First of all, you have to stop with all the "changes". You have been living in the same place for the past ten years. The only change was Robert two years ago. Kids are mentally stronger than adults. I bet Leah doesn't even care.

 **Tris:** What do you even know about raising a child?

 **Marlene:** At least I didn't have sex with someone I hate without wearing any protection.

 **Tris:** Never thought you could sink this low.

 **Marlene:** And I never thought you could just throw your life away like this.

 **Tris has logged off.**

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Fallen off the edge of the Earth?

It's been approximately a month since we last talked. And I am always the one to initiate our conversations. Where have you been? I've been thinking of planning a search party for you. I hope everything is all right and there is nothing to worry about, right? Even if there was, you're Tobias; you always know your way out of problems.

I realised something today: Time is a slut. Well, I read this line in a John Green novel. It goes something like this- Time is a slut. It screws everybody. And ya know what, it totally is. Just yesterday, my daughter was two years old, begging me to take her to the ice cream parlour and today she is thirteen and doesn't even talk to me. It's like she has forgotten words! I ask, "Want to eat mac and cheese for dinner?" and she'll reply, "Eh," or "Meh," or "Sure". Also, she has become too sarcastic for my taste. She wears lip gloss for god's sake. Her eyes are always lined with something black. She loves glitter, Tobias. It's either on her eyes or in her hair or everywhere in the house. Moreover, she has her own system of who gets to enter her bedroom and how. I have to knock five times and Robert has to knock fifteen. That poor man sometimes loses count (who won't?!) and she makes him do it all over again. It's exhausting. But of course, her friend, Park, gets special treatment. He has to knock twice. TWICE! Like a normal human being.

I'm not sure if she even writes to you anymore. If she has done recently, let me know what she told you. I gave her birth and deserve to know what's going on in her life.

I'm still working at the hotel. Funny that I am the only employee who has been there for over two years. It made me think that is this _it?_ Is that all life had to offer? A mediocre job and an unfaithful husband? That's _it?_ I want something more, something better than this average job and average life. Robert says that I am a fool to want to give up a good job with a good pay. Well, at least I am not working for that dude who used to constantly look up my skirt. Now, _that_ would be depressing as shit.

Anyway, how is everything with Myra? How is your little boy, Drake? By the way, we need to make some arrangements to meet Drake. I don't want to be the kind of aunt who shows up once in a blue moon and squeezes money into his hands. Although I prefer such aunts but I would rather mean more to him.

OK, that is all I have to tell you. Call me or text me or e-mail me. Just grunt like Leah to tell me you're alive.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Fallen off the edge of the Earth?

Wanted to let you know that I am alive and a bit stressed. Myra and I are finalizing the divorce…it is sucking the life out of me. Drake is as happy as a two-year old can ever be.

That is what is going with me. I have to go now, stick my hand in someone's chest.

Send my love to Leah.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Christina

 **Subject:** Gossip!

Thank you for the letter. Everyone is doing absolutely fine here. All smiles, no frowns. I feel like I've made the right decision about Robert after hearing of what Tobias and Myra have to go through. It sounds painful, exhausting and means I will end up with no money at all. At least Myra and Drake haven't moved far away from Tobias. He can go and visit whenever he wants. So, that's good.

Also, I cannot risk losing Leah. Even though she doesn't talk to me much, is always late for her curfew, stuck to her smartphone, doesn't eat vegetables and is inattentive in class, I still love her with all my heart and soul. I'm thankful for Tobias not being able to make it to the prom and for Al to be there. The men in my life may have let me down, but my daughter makes up for it every day.

* * *

Dear Ms. Beatrice Prior,

I was hoping I could have a little chat with you about Leah's behaviour. Park's parents will be joining us, too. Apparently, Leah and Park have copied each other's answers in their math test. What jumped me is the fact that all the answers were wrong. I have a serious case of deja-vu about this, Ms. Prior.

As you may be well aware, cheating is a punishable offense at our school. Therefore, your presence is required.

Ring me to set up an appointment as soon as possible.

Ms. Wu

* * *

 **A/N: Hullo, good people of ! I'm back after several weeks (sorry!) with a brand new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading. This story is bit of a slow-burn but don't worry I am making some parts move along faster. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Life

Isn't it weird that one fine day both of us suddenly grew up into adults? I mean, I never imagined myself being a teen mom or even picking up pieces of my failing marriage. Weirdly enough, I always imagined you to become a successful and renowned surgeon. You always have been smart at making right decisions and choices about life. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of you on that part.

But if I think about certain phases of my life which others like to label as 'mistakes', are they really _just_ mistakes?

Leah undoubtedly wasn't a mistake. Sure, I would have preferred being her mother when I was well settled into life. But that isn't how life works. It likes to mess with us. It wants to see if we are resilient enough to face any obstacles in our path. I'm not implying Leah is an obstacle FYI. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am braver and stronger than I realised.

And you, too, are braver and stronger than you give yourself credit for, Tobias. You work 24/7 without any break. You have to plunge your hands into people's body. Operating on their crucial organs. I mean, no offense, but I could never handle that level of grossness. You're literally a god. You are an amazing father to a beautiful little baby boy. And you are handling your divorce much better than others.

I don't know why I am telling you all this but I thought you'd appreciate it. After all, everyone needs a little dose of happiness and inspiration every now and then.

Anyway, I thought of all this when I was sunbathing in my tiny little apartment. It feels nice to see everyone around me a tad happier than usual. I'm feeling it, too. The cat who usually screams at me when I enter the apartment building just gives me an occasional purr nowadays. I have a new neighbour, who, thanks to God, makes less noise as compared to the previous one. Leah is doing well. My job is great. Robert keeps surprising me with little knick-knacks such as my favourite tube of lipstick, a pair of shoes and what not. He's trying to make up for lost time but I like it anyway.

I'm finding it easier to wake up in the morning and tackle the day with a lot of motivation. Everything comes easily to me nowadays. It's easier to put on a genuine smile than a wrinkly frown on my forehead. I wore my favourite red dress to a cocktail night day before yesterday at the bar downtown. I'm laughing the my-stomach-is-hurting-laugh more. I even baked pumpkin chocolate chip cookies! The kind that my mom used to bake. Also, I feel like wearing flowy sundresses all the time. Marlene says I look prettier. I sure feel prettier.

All this happiness surrounds me and I don't know what to do with it. I want to make the best of it before I lose it all. Happiness is so fragile, huh. It can made as easily as it can be broken. I hope it lasts a bit longer than it intends to for me and you. This sounds so selfish but a bit selfishness never hurt nobody.

I am writing this vague e-mail to you because while I was sunbathing and having this profound moment of actualisation and realisation, I thought of you. And saw you in the sun. Bright and cheerful.

Let me know how you're doing and how little Axl is, too.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Happy!

You sound so freaking happy. And I love it. I really do. Good to hear you all happy and ecstatic after such a long time. I hope you stay this way forever. It suits you.

The only advice I can give you is to live in the moment. Sounds cliché but it is these small, small moments you are going to cherish when you're older. Surely you don't want to remember your youth as depressing or sad or unenjoyable. Make the most of this surge of happiness in you. I promise it'll be worth it.

Axl is _growing._ What I mean to say is that he's growing a bit too quickly for my taste. He's already walking and running. His favourite pastime is to pick up things kept on the table and throw them on the ground. So far, I have orange juice, coffee, ketchup and spaghetti noodles stains on my white, expensive carpet. Also, there is a ten-year-old girl named Farah, who comes over every other day exactly at five to play with him. She absolutely adores him. She draws pictures of him and brings toys for him. She's very sweet. Her parents help me out when I'm running late or have to go in case of emergencies.

I'm certainly doing well. There is a famous heart surgeon who is going to speak in a seminar and everyone is going crazy. Basically, in the world of cardiologists, he is considered to be our superior male figure whose work resembles that of God himself. I squealed when I got to know about it. He's coming in town for a couple of days and I am going to see him!

Wish me luck, Tris. If somehow, I become one of his acquaintances even, I'll shit myself from excitement and nervousness.

Talk to you soon.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Mysterious meeting

I'm scared sick. My dearest manager, Denny, told me to meet up with him today when my shift gets over. Apparently, we need to "discuss about my future in this hotel". His words, not my twisted or exaggerated version of his actual words. I'm for sure getting fired.

I mean all signs point towards it. Patrick, his brother, is coming over for this meeting as well. He only ever visits the hotel when the brothers need to hire or fire someone. Denny is the one who is in charge of regulating day-to-day business. Also, Patrick is the worst of the two brothers. He's harsh, rigid, and tough to deal with.

I'm trying to think of reasons why they would fire me. I think they caught me stuffing bathrobes into my workbag last Thursday on the security cameras. Or someone reported me for not stocking few guests' mini fridges on time. By that I mean delaying that task for three full hours.

I'm trying to imagine a life without this job. It would suck. Everything else would be awful. I don't want to go searching for another job. It's hectic, plus, the job market doesn't seem to offer much worthy opportunities anymore. Why does the economy suck so bad? I love my job. I cannot even think of working somewhere which is not here.

I so hope to God they are not firing me today.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Mysterious meeting

I'm definite they aren't going to fire you. You are their only consistent worker. You never take a sick leave. You are always very welcoming to the guests and very helpful, indeed. They don't have any solid reason for firing you, or _do they?_

I don't think companies mind if their employees steal a bit of their supplies. I know several people whose main supply of stationary for their kids are their offices.

Keep your cool. Everything will be A-Okay.

P.S. I'm getting ready to leave for the highly anticipated seminar in about an hour. So, good luck to both of us!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Mysterious meeting

You're right. I'm losing my cool. I need to appear calm and collected and definitely _not_ nervous. I don't want them to think I've been panicking about something wrong I've done. They don't need to know about the missing robes or slippers or fruity snacks.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Fired!?

They just fired the skinny girl who is a part of the cleaning staff. I mean, she's the worst worker. We literally have to force her to change the bedding and clean the rooms, which technically is something she should automatically do without anyone telling her. She takes a lot of sick days, too.

I'm surely better off than her. But I have this strange feeling deep in my gut about this meeting. I'm getting fired, aren't I?

Oh yeah, good luck to you for your seminar!

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Relax!

Everything will turn out okay, Beatrice Prior. You're beginning to freak me out, too. I love you with all my heart and soul but you need to chill the fuck out.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** I love you with all my heart and soul, huh?

 **Tris:** Stop snooping around in my inbox.

 **Marlene:** Have a less obvious password than 'mycaramelsilk'.

 **Tris:** How am I wrong if you're the one who is snooping around?!

 **Marlene:** My sincere apologies.

 **Tris:** I graciously accept your apology.

 **Marlene:** Now, what's up with the flirting between you two?

 **Tris:** What flirting?

 **Marlene:** 'I love you with all my heart _and_ soul'… isn't this flirting enough?

 **Tris:** That was meant as a message to a friend, who is obviously nervous for her meeting with her bosses.

 **Marlene:** I've been your friend for years and I would _never_ say that to you.

 **Tris:** You don't even say that to Uriah.

 **Marlene:** I don't do cheesy like you.

 **Tris:** There is nothing between us for fuck's sake. We're just getting along with each other. He's seemingly happy these days and I am, too.

 **Marlene:** Because both of you are in love…with each other.

 **Tris:** We're so NOT.

 **Marlene:** Sorry, I misinterpreted his 'I love you with all my heart and soul' as _something else._

 **Tris:** Yes, Marlene, we're both having a passionate love affair and are planning to go away to London or Paris or someplace romantic.

 **Marlene:** Doesn't hurt to admit the truth now, does it?

 **Tris:** Whatever. How's Uriah?

 **Marlene:** Good as always. Eating chocolate cake.

 **Tris:** He doesn't go past eating that chocolate cake, does he?

 **Marlene:** No and he probably never will. Although, I find his addiction to chocolate cake cute.

 **Tris:** It's kind of cute, yeah.

 **Tris:** Oh, shoot. I gotta go. Another one of the cleaning staff has been fired. I'm pretty sure it's my turn to get fired now. It's always the receptionist, isn't it?

 **Marlene:** I'll pray for you. Good luck.

* * *

 **A/N: A warm re-welcome to my fellow readers! First of all, I need to apologise for being away for literally several months. I've had a lot to deal with last year a _nd_ this year. I had to focus on my exams, innumerable projects and I was constantly stressed about my finals. **

**I'm in senior year of high school now. Thank God. I promise to finish this story by the end of June. That's probably the only free time I'll get this year, too.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying hard on updating more and often. Let me know what do you make of this chapter in the reviews. Feel free to PM me as well.**

 **See you next week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**From:** Christina

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Job Promotion!

Hello to you, hotel host of the Swan Paradise! I had to force mom to tell me what's going on. Why didn't you tell me you got promoted? I was worried you were being let go. Congratulations!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Christina

 **Subject: Re:** Job Promotion!

Ah, mom and her big mouth. I did plan to tell you once I was through with my decision. Thanks.

* * *

 **From:** Christina

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Job Promotion!

That's all you're going to tell me? What do you exactly do as a hotel host? I need details, okay?

* * *

 **From:** Christina

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Job Promotion!

Sorry, Chris, thought mom told you everything.

The job title is 'hotel host', which by the way isn't synonymous with 'manager' or 'assistant manager' in any way. According to Charlie and Patrick, I will be the primary source of information to ensure maximum client satisfaction. I don't really know what it means but I'm going to assume it's better than being a receptionist.

Honestly, this promotion was unexpected. I had entered the conference room with zero confidence and poor body language. My palms were sweating, my heart was racing and my knees were wobbling. I kept having thoughts about Andy from my previous job and how we'll both probably end up working together till we're old age pensioners. Nothing made me more anxious than spending my entire lifetime working for a perverted man. I had really convinced myself that I would be asked to quietly gather all my belongings from my desk and leave. I just couldn't get myself together.

Charlie and Patrick were so generous towards me. They were impressed by my performance so far and didn't want to waste such potential on meagre jobs. They were telling me how charming and dynamic my personality is. Few guests had left some pretty good reviews for me. It's a miracle they haven't come across the CCTV camera footage of the piano room. I didn't do anything illegal but I may have laid down on the expensive grand piano and sang old romantic songs. I'm so relieved they haven't figured out who emptied the minifridge in room 301. Phew.

I kept waiting for them to abruptly laugh at how gullible and foolish I am, thinking I could ever land a job with my limited skills and incompetency. I thought they were covertly filming me and were going to upload it on the internet as a prank video.

All and all, everything turned out for the better. I will be working as a hotel host at the new Swan Paradise hotel they're building somewhere in Chicago. I'm genuinely excited to be dolled up in fashionable suits and attend meetings with heads of that hotel every week. I'll be 'liaising' with other men and women in suits, carrying briefcases and talking numbers. Can you believe it, Chris, _me_ , a pathetic and useless individual will be wearing a grey pantsuit and liaising with other snobby people?

Anyway, I'm through the roof about this promotion and can't wait to start working in, probably, downtown Chicago.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** Promotion!

Congratulations, Tris! I knew you had it in you. If I were there with you, I'd twirl you around and give you a big sloppy kiss. See? Good things happen once you stop worrying about the future. Have some faith in yourself and your abilities. Look where it got you and how much more you'll grow.

So, tell me, where is the new hotel being built? Anywhere close to where I live?

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject: Re:** Promotion!

Ha-ha, do you really think they're going to build a hotel near California? It sounds great for their business but this is a low budget hotel, which tricks tourists into paying more than the actual cost of staying a night. I wish I could go to California; you know how much I adore the beach.

Anyway, the hotel is being built in Jefferson Park. I know what you're probably thinking; it's a big move to a distant place. I don't know how I'll convince Robert and Leah to uproot their lives. I'm thrilled about the promotion but I haven't decided yet whether or not I'll take up their offer.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Promotion!

I'm not one to interfere in your family matters but I'll give you a tiny piece of advice: Follow your heart and let it decide where you go.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** Right into his arms.

 **Tris:** Stop reading my e-mails! Shoo!

 **Marlene:** What does he mean by twirling you around and sloppy kisses?

 **Tris:** He's just really happy for me.

 **Marlene:** I'm sure he's thrilled.

 **Tris:** Guess I am changing my password.

 **Marlene:** Pfft. Like it's going to be something out of the blue.

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Tobias

 **Subject:** Dreams

Thanks for your advice.

This new job seems like a way out of my misery. I feel like I'm ready to take up a new challenge, face any and every difficulty and deal with the consequences of my bad decisions. Realistically, I don't have a game plan or even the slightest idea about what I'm going to do. I feel like a step closer to my dreams. My childhood dream seems to be in my grasp. I'm ready to move on; put everything behind me. I desperately want a fresh start. After all, I was dealt with the shittiest cards of all time. Even though the hotel isn't anywhere near the coast, it is a change nonetheless.

Why did everyone tell me childhood dreams are impractical and unachievable? Children don't have a limit to their imagination. Their dreams are wild and strange but never impossible. They believe they can be anything they want to. They're excited about life. Where has that passion gone? Where did people leave their curiosity behind? Why aren't we excited about what comes next?

You grow up and suddenly everything feels _less._

Adulthood shatters your dreams. You grow older and innocence is nowhere to be found. What was once possible seems too good to be true. Life gets in your way and you realise you can't be everything you wanted to be. You have to settle for less.

Maybe you can settle for a variation of your dream. It'll be less but absolutely worth it. Maybe we need to start having faith in ourselves. Learn to live again. Learn to see the world through a child's mind.

Nothing is truly impossible.

I don't know if I'll be settling for less if I choose to stay but I also don't have a clue about how exciting the change will be. Why is it so hard to figure out what the right thing to do is? Can't I just toss a coin?

I wish I could hug and kiss you right back. But I guess some things will always be out of my reach.

* * *

 **From:** Tobias

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject: Re:** Dreams

I think if you stretch far enough, you'll find everything you need. I'm right here, Tris.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Marlene:**

 **Marlene:** What the hell is the last message supposed to mean?

 **Tris:** How did you even figure my password out?!

 **Marlene:** I knew you didn't change it. You can't trick me!

 **Tris:** What do you think he means?

 **Marlene:** I don't know. What do you think he means?

 **Tris:** He's being a supportive and kind friend. Trying to be there for me like always.

 **Marlene:** OK.

 **Tris:** Now what?

 **Marlene:** Nothing.

 **Tris:** Jesus, Marlene! Everything he does or says doesn't have a romantic connotation to it. He's not going to be my knight in shining armour and come to rescue me from my misery. It's not his secret way of telling me he loves me. He has a family for god's sake. He won't drop his entire life, career, and his kid to be with me. Your theories are useless and they don't prove anything.

 **Marlene:** I meant OK as in I believe you, Tris. I'm past trying to make something happen between you two. Did you want it to mean something else?

 **Tris:** No, I thought read too much into his messages as always.

 **Marlene:** I agreed that he was being a genuine, supportive friend.

 **Tris:** Oh, I guess, I overreacted a little. Sorry.

 **Marlene:** I should be the one apologising for all the years I've spent trying to be the cupid in your non-existent love story. Sorry.

 **Tris:** It's okay.

* * *

 **From:** Marlene

 **To:** Tris

 **Subject:** JEFFERSON PARK!?

Are you kidding me, Tris? After all your hard work and commitment to your job, you don't even get to work near the coast? Have you made your decision yet about moving? What about your family?

Call me ASAP!

* * *

 **From:** Tris

 **To:** Marlene

 **Subject: Re:** JEFFERSON PARK!?

I don't have any sort of answers for your questions. I haven't even discussed about my promotion with Leah and Robert so, I guess I am not in a position to tell you if I'm moving or not. Pray for me! Use your magic to good for once in your life. Got to hurry now, they're back. God, help me figure this shit out.

* * *

 **You have an instant message from Leah:**

 **Leah:** I'm living with Park and his parents for a couple of nights. I can't believe you're going to make us move and uproot our entire lives. Don't worry about me. I just need some time alone to think.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know I need to apologise profusely to my dear readers. I'm sorry I kept you all in the dark for so long. I couldn't find inspiration to write anything for months on end. School is beating the crap out of me. I've never been this stressed in my life. Anyway, writing this felt really good and helped me calm down a lot.**

 **Sorry I couldn't reply to anyone who messaged me.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

 **Stalk me on social media-**

 **ellieyax - Instagram (I post tons of poems and proses there. Check it out and let me know what you think!)**


End file.
